Never Coming Home
by FearlesslyLoveMCR
Summary: Claire gets pregnant and Shane wants nothing to do with her or the baby. She and Jase - her baby - leave Morganville and eighteen years later Jase comes back to Morganville to meet Shane.
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR GHOST TOWN AND BITE CLUB!***

**Hi! Just to let you know Shane and the gang get angry and kick her out because she didn't tell Shane about his dad. I haven't read ghost town so I have no idea what will happen if he does find out…**

**Enjoy!**

It's cold. The snow is starting to fall and the trees are bare. I can't stop crying. It feels like my tears are going to turn into icicles as they run down my cheeks. In a way I'm crying out of happiness and sadness. I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy almost a month ago and he's healthy but his father doesn't want anything to do with him. All because I made a mistake.

We live in a small apartment on the east side of town. We won't be living here for long, though. Amelie has given permission for Jase and I to leave town. In a way I'm bound to this town. It's where Shane is. Oh Shane. No Claire, don't think about that, you'll only start crying again. But I have to think about it.

_Flashback:_

_I'm lying in my hospital bed. I'm still pretty sore from giving birth but I'm smiling. I can't make up my mind about what to call him, he looks so much like Shane it's heartbreaking, but I think I'll call him Jase. He looks like a Jase. He's lying in the little bed, just a few feet away from me. The overhead light keeps blinking on and off, making beeping noises and I'm afraid it'll wake him, but he's sound asleep._

_I called Shane a while ago. I haven't heard from him in months. He knows I'm pregnant of course. I was only three months gone when he broke up with me. All because I didn't tell him about his Dad. It wasn't even my secret to tell! But he holds it against me anyway. Michael and Eve were upset with me too and for days no one even looked my way or spoke to me. I couldn't stay there. Michael wouldn't kick me out, he would never do that to a pregnant teenager, but I could tell he didn't want me there anymore. None of them did. So I left. I got an apartment on the east side of town and stayed there for the passing months, with Amelie supporting me and not hearing so much as a whisper from my previous housemates. Amelie was kind to me throughout my pregnancy. She took care of the rent and made sure I had food and water and in return all I had to do was put in a few hours at the lab, less and less as the months went by._

_There's a harsh knock on the door and I jump. Jase stirs but otherwise stays quiet. I try to get up but I'm slowed by the pain. I say quietly as I can, "Come in."_

_Shane walks in. He looks exactly like he did six months ago, only his hair is a bit longer. It breaks my heart all over again to see him. He looks uncomfortable and I can see in his eyes he still thinks I betrayed him. "Hello," He says between clenched teeth but when he catches sight of Jase his expression melts. He looked like he wanted to do nothing other than pick him up and cradle him but he stood rooted to his spot. He struggled to regain that cold look he had, while saying to me, "You called."_

"_You came." It comes out surprised, even though I don't mean for it to be. _

_He sends me a cold look, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, they stayed warm from when he saw Jase. "To tell you to never call again. I don't want anything to do with you," he pauses for a minute, "Or that." _

_Tears threaten to spill from my eyes but I blink them back. "Then go." I say. My voice betrays me and cracks. "But believe me when I say this Shane, if you walk out that door you'll never see either of us again."_

_He looks like he doesn't believe me and mutters something like, "I'll take my chances." While walking out the door, without glancing back. Finally a single tear trickled down my cheek._

I hate thinking about that but it's been playing over and over again in my head for the last month. I put Jase into the car-seat and strap him in. He makes a gurgling noise and I laugh through my tears. He's going to grow up to be a good person; I'll make sure of it. And I'll also make sure he never comes back to this town _ever_ again. All of our things are packed up into the trunk and I start the car. I cast one last wistful glance at Morganville, through my rearview mirror as I hand the police officer the forms Amelie had given me. I'm finally leaving town and I'm going to make a better life for Jase and me, if it's the last thing I do.

**So… What do you think? Do you like it? Next chapter is fast forwarding into the future. Please review. 3**

**Cleo xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! For those of you who think I may have fallen off the face of the earth 'cause I haven't updated in a while… I haven't! Sorry about that, I've been busy so here's chapter 2 and thanks for all the reviews! Love you all :)**

* * *

"Jase? Jase? Oh God, here we go again. Come on Jace, snap out of it," Callie said, snapping her fingers in front on my face. "Were going to crash, and I don't think the nice people of Greendale want my face imprinted on their sidewalk."

"Of course they would. Who wouldn't?" I said coming out of my trance and seeing a beautiful big fountain in the middle of a park in Greendale. It was a nice little town, but we weren't stopping.

Callie smiled and flipped her long dark brown hair over her shoulder. "No. They wouldn't. I wouldn't be smiling, I'd be like – "She scrunched her face up and stuck out her tongue. I laughed and the car swerved at my lack of concentration. She gripped the dashboard. "Jesus you really do want my face on the sidewalk," Her face went serious and she said in a much lower, more sober tone, "Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe we should just stay with your mom; she's not doing so well, she needs you with her right now."

"No." I said stubbornly. My mother always said that I got that from her. "I have to do this, he needs to know things." My voice turned deadly as I added, "And if he's lucky he might still be able to walk when I'm finished with him."

Callie turned away from me and looked out the window. Finally she looked at me and when I took my eyes off the road to look at her, her eyes were full of sadness. "You know your mom told you not to go. She told you not to, that it was dangerous, and I've been getting these…feelings." Callie's grandmother was supposedly a witch and apparently it ran in the family. It skipped a generation. Callie was starting to get these _feelings _and visions and usually she was right.

"What kind of feelings? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to, but…you wouldn't listen to me. You had your heart set on going to Morganville and I couldn't change it. But it feels like…like - you'll think I'm crazy for saying this - but it's like _evil_ rests in that town."'

I sent her a look that clearly said, _someone needs a visit to the psychiatric ward_ and She crossed her arms and looked out the window again, "I knew you wouldn't believe me. And I got another vision too." She kept going. Callie wasn't one to give up easily. "I was in this white room, with no doors or windows and there was blood everywhere. Smeared all over the walls. And _me._ It was awful, Jace, you know how I feel about blood. Remember when I had to get that vaccination to prevent cancer last year? I fainted, and there was only a drop." She stopped and then put her hands to her cheeks, "Oh my God," she rushed, "What if this was the town that _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _took place in! It said it was a true story at the end of the movie! It would explain the vision and the blood! And Morganville's in Texas! Oh my God!"

"It's not where _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _took place," I said soothingly, "don't worry. There will be no _leatherface_ or murders and the only blood will be when I beat that son-of-a-bitch down." My voice took on a deadly edge, but then got softer when I said, "And even if _leatherface_ is waiting for us, I'll protect you."

The light in her eyes came back and she kissed my cheek and whispered, "I know you will, you always do

* * *

Morganville was a weird little town. It was clean and tidy and very orderly but the people were weird. It was almost six o'clock – which meant sundown – they walked quickly, with their heads down as if they were afraid of the dark. There were only a few people out after dark, and no teenagers. Usually there would be teenagers walking around, causing trouble or just sitting and talking, but there were none.

We passed the university. T.P.U. It was small and if I had my choice of universities it wouldn't be on my top ten thousand list. Callie was asleep, curled up in a ball, in the passenger side, even though it was still bright. I supposed she hadn't been getting much sleep lately. I pulled up beside a restaurant called, _Maggie's,_ and went for the latch on the door to get out. "Where are you going?" Callie said, hazily.

"Just to ask for directions. Were here, by the way."

"I know, I can feel it." She shivered. "Be quick. Please."

I got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. It was alright. There were a few people in it but not a crowd. I walked up to the counter to where a plump woman with bleach-blond hair sat, reading a magazine. "Um, excuse me? I'm looking for directions. I'm looking for a Shane, Shane Collins."

She looked up at me startled. "Listen to me child; you're not from round these parts, I can tell that. _Leave._ Never come back. This town is full of creatures you don't want to meet and he is one of them. Go. _Now._ And never come back, child."

I didn't appreciate this woman talking to me like that. All my life I had wondered who my dad was. Eighteen whole years. My mother wouldn't tell me, she said it was for my own good and that I didn't need him, but she got cancer and was going to die from it, soon, and I know it sounds bad but I pestered her until she told me. _I had to know_. So I finally _do_ know and this woman's stopping me.

"Yeah lady, okay but you see I really need to see him. It's urgent so if you could just tell me – "

She tried to protest but I cut her off, "If you could just tell me where he lives so I could talk with him, it would be great."

She looked at me defeated and said, "Glass House. Big old Victorian looking house, about six blocks west. That was where I last heard the monster lived. With two others. But head my warning child, turn back now. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Yeah, yeah okay. Thanks." I said dismissively and walked back out to the car.

* * *

Glass house was easy to find. It was the only big house in the neighborhood. "Wow." Callie whispered under her breath. I had to say the same. It was big. _Really big._ I had never lived in anything other than an apartment before, we could never afford it with mom's low salary job, but this, this, was extraordinary.

I took a deep breath and tightened my hands on the steering wheel. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to turn back, you know."

"No, it is. I have to do this."

As we walked up the steps towards Glass House, Callie held my hand tightly. I was glad to have her glowing presence beside me. It made me feel stronger. It was dark now, and the streetlamp outside the house flickered eerily. I knocked harshly, three times on the big wooden door.

After a minute of waiting and thinking it was never going to be answered it flung open. Callie gripped my hand tighter and stifled a gasp. "What?" a gruff voice said. I got a better look at him when he opened the door further. He had short brown hair and was all muscle. A match for me. He looked about twenty-five or so. He was good looking, coming from a straight guy.

"Hi." I said not letting my nervousness slip into my voice. "I'm looking for Shane, Shane Collins."

"Yeah, speaking. Who're you?"

"Your son."

**Sorry to stop there but I will update soon and you'll get to see what happens!**

**Please review.**

**Cleo xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter 3! Thank you so much for all the reviews I'm so glad you like it so far 3**

"_I'm looking for Shane, Shane Collins."_

"_Yeah, speaking. Who're you?"_

"_Your son." _

The man – Shane – looked shocked for half a second, then angry. He lifted the sides of his mouth up into a snarl, that I had only seen a dog do before, and said, "Get the hell out of here you little punks. I'll rip your heads off." He looked from me to Callie, who had her lips parted, and looked scared. His snarl turned into a smile that looked more menacing than nice. "Wel,you can stay."

Callie's face went blank and then she smiled slowly. She tried to take a step towards him, but I held on. "Callie!" She blinked, looked at me and stumbled backwards. "What the hell?" I muttered catching her before she fell. I heard a loud slam and when I turned around the big wooden door was closed. I let go of Callie and banged on the door with my fists. "Get back out here!" I screamed through the thick wood. "Come on, you basterd! Get your ass out here!"

The door swung open again and I nearly toppled in on top of the man. When I regained my stance, I tried to throw a punch at him, but he caught it in an open fist and pushed me back so hard that I fell and cracked my head off the pavement.

I heard a scream. Callie. I opened my eyes and blinked away the red spots. I felt breath at my neck and suddenly I was standing. No, I was being hoisted up. I felt a sharp sting in my neck and wondered, _what is going on? _When I opened my eyes I could only see black. No matter how much I struggled I couldn't get loose. I could still hear Callie screaming, but her screams were getting muffled. My energy was being drained out of me… I couldn't move…

"No, Shane stop! Don't do that!" A woman's voice screamed, frantically.

"Callie," I muttered before I slipped into a blanket of darkness.

My face felt wet. I could feel little drips of water fall on it, and then I heard someone crying. No, weeping. I opened my eyes to see Callie's face above me. For a second I thought it was an angel, but she gasped and whispered, "You're alive!" and kissed me on the lips, then my nose, then anywhere else on my face that was bare skin. She was holding a wash cloth to my neck and I wondered why.

I tried to talk but it came out a whine. I couldn't move. Callie's face changed and she looked frantic. "Shh," she whispered quickly. "These people are weird, Jace. Really weird. That man…I don't think he's your Dad. He tried to…he _bit_ you, Jase, like some wannabe vampire. I mean I love _Twilight_ and all, but that's taking it a bit far, isn't it? I'm defiantly changing my stance. Team Jacob all the way." She nodded seriously, as if _Twilight_ was the important matter at hand right now.

I was beginning to adapt to my surroundings now and I was in a living room, lying on a couch, with my head in Callie's lap. "Where…a-are we." I muttered. My neck was throbbing. That guy had bit me? What a psychopath. Definitely not my father.

"In his living room!" Callie said hushed but her eyes were desperate. "After he… _bit _you they started talking and they dragged you in here, and told me that if I didn't follow they'd do the same to me. There's three of them. But I wouldn't leave you. No way. I loved you since I was _five_, I'm not stopping now."

"You should leave, _now. _Please go. Get help; tell them my supposed dad is a vampire" I joked, trying to lighten the mood, because she looked so scared. "Or also known as _leatherface."_

She snorted and tried to hold in a laugh. "I know right? That movie _was_ a true story. And we're laughing. At least if I die now I'll die happy. Oh shit, at all the nice moments, he _always _shows up behind them and kills them." She looked over her shoulder, as if he might actually be behind her, in and attempt to make me laugh, but shrieked and jumped. My head fell back onto a cushy surface, and I realized I wasn't in Callie's lap anymore.

When I looked up, there was a man looking down on me. It was the same man from outside but I could see him better in this light. He was big. Really big. And pale. He was white as a sheet. I always thought my mother was pale, but he was way paler. He was wearing a tight black tank top that had a low neck, from frequent use, I guessed, and I could see the top of a tattoo, right where his heart was. It looked like letters. Under his tank top his muscles were well defined. He had brown eyes and short hair that was shaven, and looked like he could have had a rank in the army. A sergeant, no doubt. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. His expression was guarded. "What's your name?" His voice was scratchy, as if he had a frog in his throat and refused to clear it, or if he had a bad smoking habit.

"Brittney Spears, and yours?" I was being brazen, but I wasn't about to let this guy know I was weak. I tried to sit up, but my body wasn't working.

I felt a hand wrap around my neck and a voice in my ear whisper, "Shane Collins. And I'm not messing around here, kid. What. Is. Your. Name."

When he let go I saw Callie banging her fists against his chest and shouting things like, "Get off him!" and, "You leave him alone!" and, "Pick on someone your own size!" Yeah, Callie wasn't the best at insults, and the trouble was, we _were _the same size. Almost.

He pushed her off him with ease, and that startled me, Callie wasn't that small. "Well?" he said.

"Let her go, she doesn't need to be here. We were looking for someone else. Not you. Just let her go."

"Name!" he shouted, frustrated and both Callie and I jumped.

"Jase. Jase Danvers." I said between clenched teeth.

His face looked surprised, then wounded. "Oh God. I'm sorry," He sounded regretful, and…_sad_. "It _is _you. You look so much like your mother," His face melted and he bent down and hugged me so hard I could barely breathe. My body stiffened. I wasn't expecting that. "I thought I recognized you, but I couldn't…be so sure. I knew you'd both come back to me."

When he let me go I said dryly, "Get the hell off me, you freak!" He looked shocked, like a puppy that got its favorite toy taken off him. "I was looking for my father, not some Twi-hard freak!"

"What?"

"You _bit_ me!" I shouted. "Who does that? Let us out of here! Now." My voice took a deadly edge and I was able to sit up now.

"Wow, Shane, he really does take after you." a woman said, almost smugly. She was leaning against a wall, behind Shane, with her arms crossed across her chest. She was wearing a short black mini-skirt and a dark green shirt. She was really pale, the same as Shane. She had big boots on, that clomped as she walked towards me. She stood in front of me and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Eve. It's nice to meet you." she looked older than me, but younger than Shane. Maybe, nineteen or so. I stared at her extended arm, but made no attempt to shake, or kiss, or do whatever the hell she expected me to do with it. "Wow, really like Shane. Must run in the family." I shot her a dirty look, as did Shane.

"Leave him alone Eve," a boys voice said. God, how many people were here? "Is it actually him?"

"Of course it is! Just look at him! He looks just like Shane used to. When he used to be pretty, that is." Eve said, grinning.

"Shut up Eve." Shane growled.

"That's Michael," Eve said. Michael had golden hair and looked about the same age as Eve.

"Hi," He said, and then looked over at Callie, who was standing beside me, looking freaked out. "Do you guys maybe want something to eat, drink?"

"No. just let us go. We just wanted to find my father, not vampire obsessed freaks. Callie hushed a warning but I barely noticed.

"But I _am_ your father." Shane said. Eve nodded in confirmation.

"I don't believe you."

"I can prove it."

**There's chapter three. I hope you liked it and please review.**

**Cleo xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again :) Thanks for all the reviews & here's chapter 4...**

"You can prove it? How?" I questioned.

"Pictures, videos, you name it." He seemed distracted for a minute and then said, "I have this. Look." He pulled out his wallet, from his back pocket, opened it and took out a torn piece of paper. He held it out to me. It was a photograph, all faded and torn from overuse. I took it from him and looked down at it. There was a boy and a girl smiling. They both looked about seventeen, eighteen. The girl had her arms around the boy's neck and the boy wasn't looking at the camera at all, he was looking down at the girl, lovingly. I realized, with a shock, that the girl in the photograph was my mother when she was younger. And the boy…the boy was this man standing in front of me.

"That– that doesn't explain anything," I said shakily. "You could have faked that. Actually, you _must have_ because look at you, you're too… young to be anyone's father," I stopped for a breath and then added sarcastically, "Unless you had me when you were ten."

He looked down at himself, and at his hands, inspecting them, then over at Eve and Michael – if that was their real names – who were standing, quietly observing the scene. They both sent a harsh look to Shane. He sent one right back to them.

"There's something you don't know…something big." Shane said warily.

"Shane." Eve said warningly, but he went on.

"You mentioned earlier, about _Twilight." _He sounded like he wasn't sure what he was trying to say. "That's about vampires, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I frowned at him, not knowing what he was getting at or what any of this had to do with him finding his father.

"Well…that wasn't based on fiction, entirely." I stared at him.

I stared at him and then said loudly, "Is that why you freaking bit my neck? 'Cause you're some wannabe vampire?"

"Not wannabe, no." he said, despite the looks he was getting from Eve and Michael. "I'm a real vampire."

I sent him a disbelieving look and then laughed. "Okay, where's the camera? Jokes over, you got me. I'm leaving you and your friends to your crazy, sick jokes and delusions. Bye."

"Jace. _Jace."_ Callie said and tugged on my arm. I had almost forgotten she was there. "This is what I was talking about, in the car."

"Must've been something else, come on, were leaving." I tried to pull her arm.

"No!" Shane said desperately. "You can't; I've only just found you again!" I saw a blur of movement and before I knew it he had hold of my forearms and was shaking me violently. Callie gasped and stumbled back. _What just happened? _I thought. "You see these," he said, looking into my eyes. His had somehow turned a crimson colour. _Must be my imagination_, I thought. He let one hand go of me and pointed to his mouth. His lips curled back in a snarl and revealed _very_ sharp canines. _What the hell?_ "These are fangs. _Fangs. _The kind only _vampires _have. That's why I bit you, because I'm a vampire and I suck people's _blood_." I couldn't move. I struggled, squirmed, did everything possible to get out of his grasp but he was too strong, even with only one hand on me.

"Shane!" Michael's voice rang out and I felt him being dragged off me. I felt someone's arms being wrapped around me and knew it must have been Callie. I saw Michael hold Shane's shoulders trying to calm him down.

"What the hell are you?" I whispered. But I already knew the answer. My hand unconsciously crept up to my neck where there were two small punctures. I had only ever seen vampires in books and movies; although my mother hated watching movies about them I loved them. There was just something about being a vampire that enchanted me, but now I was standing in front of one and the only thing I wanted was to be anywhere else.

"I think you know what we are." Eve said as she put a hand on my cheek. Callie sent her a dirty look and her arms tightened around my neck.

"Vampires aren't real!" I snapped and pulled away from Callie. I sank down onto the couch and put my head in my hands. "Are they?"

"I know it's hard to take in, your mom was in the same situation." Eve said.

My head snapped up, as did Shane's. "What about my mom?"

"She used to live here," Eve said softly and sat down beside me. She put a hand on my shoulder. "With us."

"Where is she?" Shane said. "Claire? Is she here?"

"No," I said. "She's at hospital. She's sick, dying."

"What?" Shane turned even paler than he already was. "What happened to her?"

"Cancer," I said quietly. "Doctors say she's got a month left to live, two tops."

"Oh god," Eve whispered. They all looked shocked and pale. "She can't be. No." Her eyes filled with tears.

"We have to go see her," Shane said. "_I_ have to see her. Why aren't you with her?" He said it harshly, like _I_ was on trial.

"Why am I the one who's on trial here!" I shouted. "_You're _the one who left her! _And me_. So tell me Shane, why aren't _you _with her?"

He looked wounded, but it quickly faded away. "What did she tell you? About Morganville. About me."

I swallowed and said, "Not much. Just that she lived in this town when she got pregnant and that my fathers name was Shane Collins." I stopped, thinking, searching my brain. "She also made it really clear _not_ to come here. I didn't understand why, but I guess I do now."

"I guess you do," Eve said sadly. She looked at Michael and said, "Maybe we should call Amelie, let her know what's going on."

"Maybe," Michael said. "But I think that can wait a while."

"Wait," Callie said. She was standing beside me. "Are you all vampires? Or is it just him?" She pointed at Shane.

"We all are." Michael said. "The town is full of vampires. You–" Before he could finish, there was a soft knock on the door. "Who could that be? It's early."

He got up to answer it and we all followed, I don't know why. He swung open the door and I gasped. Her long black hair was glossy and styled in waves. She was wearing dark black jeans, a tight black top and black heels. She was paler than snow, but it made her look flawless and beautiful. Her lips were red as blood. She narrowed her eyes, and I saw she had full black lashes. She didn't look happy, but she looked _way_ better than the last time I had seen her, in a hospital bed dying.

"Mom?"

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! Okay, well I'm not really (:**

**Please review **

**Cleo xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Hope your all very well =) Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! Much love =)**

**Chapter 5**

She grabbed me and jerked me out of the house. Wow, she was strong. "I told you not to come here," she said viciously. "Come on Callie, were leaving. _Now_."

Shane stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open. "Claire," he whispered. "Claire." He looked wounded. "What happened?"But she wasn't listening, she was dragging me and Callie down the steps, towards a big black jeep, I had never seen before. In a second he was beside us, grabbing onto her arm, and saying more firmly, "What happened?"

She bared her fangs at him and spat, "Get the hell off me." Her eyes had turned a crimson colour. _Oh no, _I thought, _she's just like him._ When he didn't let her go she pushed him and sent him flying into the wall of the house, weightlessly. I gasped and tried to shake out of her grip, but she held me tight. Tighter than any normal human. She dragged us down the rest of the steps and opened the door to the back seat. We got in and she climbed into the front. She turned around and narrowed her thick black lashes at us, like she had moments before. "Didn't you hear me at the hospital? I told you not to come here."

"I know mom I'm sorry, but I had to know him." I said "We can leave now anyway, I don't think I really want to know him now." I paused and then added, "Or his friends."

"It's a bit late for that now, honey. We're all in it deep now." She added softly. She looked sad. "Listen I have to go out and talk to him, quickly. I want you to get in the front and drive to the borders. Then I want you to go as fast as this thing will let you and get out of this town."

I started to protest but she wasn't listening. "I'll follow soon after you. Just please listen to me. _Please_." She leaned forward, over the seat, kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you. I've always taken care of you and I will now too." Then she kissed Callie's cheek and told her she loved her too. Before I knew it she had jumped out of the car and was banging on the bonnet, signaling for me to drive. I wanted to ask her how she recovered so quickly, after being dying in a hospital bed yesterday, but knowing there was a time for questions, and it wasn't now.

I climbed into the driver's seat, with Callie behind me, getting into the passenger's side and started the engine. I'd be leaving my old car behind but I was sure Mom might drive it back; after all she said she'd follow me. As I drove towards the town border, I gave one last glance back at my mother, who was walking up the steps towards Glass house, towards a family she hadn't seen in eighteen years.

_**Claire's .P.O.V**_

They told them, they told _my son_ everything I was trying to hide from him for eighteen years. "How could you?" I shouted at Shane. I walked up the steps head held high. It was a chilly night, with a breeze ruffling my long hair. I felt good, really good. I suppose that was part of being a vampire. My illness just vanished as soon as I changed. Although, I _was_ hungry, if you know what I mean.

Shane looked like a love struck puppy. One word; pathetic. "How could I what?" He had gotten up of the ground, and was obviously dazed by my newly acquired strength.

"How could you tell him," I said viciously. "Don't play dumb with me, Shane."

"Maybe we should all just go inside and sit down." Michael said. He looked shocked at my sudden reappearance, but what was I supposed to do? Send a postcard? _Hey Michael, It's me, Claire. You know, the Claire you haven't seen for, I don't know, eighteen years? Well, I'm coming to visit you and B.T.W I'm a vampire! _Yeah, not happening.

"Yeah," Eve said. She looked frightened, although she had no reason to be. "We should go inside."

I agreed, but I wasn't going to sit anywhere near Shane, or any of them for that matter. I walked into the house, breezing by Shane, heels clicking on the pavement. I knew I looked good. That's what being a vampire does to you. I looked younger too, than I actually was, which was always a bonus. He looked at me like he had never seen a woman before in his life, but his eyes held something different, regret, pain, wistfulness.

The house hadn't changed one bit since I last saw it, which was weird and strangely comforting. I sat down at the dining room table, shortly followed by Michael, Eve and guess who? Shane. "So," Michael said awkwardly, "How have you been?"

"Cut the small talk crap Michael, I just want to know what you told Jase and then I'll be out of your life forever. Again." I said with bitterly.

"We told him everything," Eve said. My lips parted and my eye's widened, without my permission. "Well, not _everything_."

"We told him about vampires and that you used to live here and that Shane was his dad. That's all." Michael said.

"_That's all? _Guess what Michael? That's too much!" I slammed my fist down so hard on the table, I thought it might break. "You shouldn't have told him anything!" I shouted. I could feel my vision start to go all crimson around the edges. Not good. At least there were no humans around.

"Calm down, you look thirsty. I'll get you something to drink." He came back a few seconds later with a sports bottle, full of what looked like red food colouring, but I knew it wasn't. I could smell it. I gulped it down, all three of them watching me and instantly felt better.

"When did that happen?" Shane said pointing towards the empty bottle. He looked sad.

I shot him a dirty look and spat, "Yesterday evening. Why?"

He shook his head and said, "Who?"

"Amelie. She said she heard that I was sick, so she gave me eternal life, as a _gift_. No one asked me if I wanted the gift though." I could hear the bitterness in my voice. "And then I saw the note Jace left me, saying he was coming here to meet _you_. So I came here too, wasn't planning on ever returning but here I am. I'll probably never be allowed to leave again but that wont stop me from trying." I stood up and started towards the door. "I'm done talking to you three."

"Wait," Shane said desperately. I knew he was trying to keep it out of his voice, but he was missing by a mile. "Can we talk? Please? It'll only take a minute."

I stopped walking and turned to face him. I saw in his expression a million things he could never say, so I said, "Okay."

**Sorry to stop there people but I'm tired of typing. I shall see you all next time.**

**Please review!**

**Cleo xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I haven't updated in ages and I apologize but it was Easter holidays =) So here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews xxx**

_**Jase's P.O.V**_

We were almost at the town's border, speeding, when someone jumped out in front of the car. I braked and Callie screamed but it was already too late, the guy hit the bonnet, rolled over the windshield and sailed over the roof before I even had time to process what was happening.

We sat in silence breathing hard, when Callie whispered, "What just happened?"

I stared silently at the cracked windshield and broken glass, no blood though. "I'd better get out and see if he's okay," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt. "You stay here." She nodded and I stepped out of the car.

There was a black figure laying on the ground, head facing the opposite direction I was in. "Oh my god, what did I do?" I whispered frantically. I started to run towards the figure. I could only see his outline, due to the pitch black sky and no moon, but I could make out that it was a guy. I dropped down on my knees beside him and touched his shoulder.

I felt my shoulder being grabbed and my back slamming against the pavement and I saw a guy looming over me, fangs glistening. No, it was _the_ guy. The one I had run over. And he was a vampire.

I heard the car door open and Callie say hesitantly, "Jace are you alright?" When she saw me she screamed and started to run towards me.

"Stay back!" I screamed. "Just run Callie! Run!" But she didn't. Callie wasn't like that. She would stay with you in a burning building if you couldn't move. And sometimes that got her in trouble.

_**Claire's P.O.V**_

What the hell do I say to him? He wants to talk. Alone. Crap. Michael and Eve decided to split obviously didn't want to wait around for the shouting. Well that's exactly what I have planned.

"What the hell do you want from me Shane? Hmm? A hug? Maybe a poem about how much my life isn't complete without you? Well if you think you can look at me with those eyes and all is forgiven you've got another thing coming!" I said lips tight, looking at him with blazing eyes.

He looked shocked. "I only wanted to talk to you, see how you've been. See how _Jase_ has been."

"Like you care." I spat.

"I know I've been an idiot. And I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry, Claire. I'm so sorry." He whispered the last part.

"It's too late for that. You should have said that the second he was born." I said turning away from him. "If you're so sorry why didn't you call? Or even send a letter? I'm sure you could have found out our details without a problem." I let the desperation leak into my voice, and I mentally kicked myself. I couldn't show how desperate I was in front of him. I just couldn't.

"I tried!" He said and I was sure I saw his eyes were red, but I kept looking at the ground. "Oh god, Claire, I tried. The day after you left Morganville I went to Amelie, I shouted and screamed to know where you were but she wouldn't tell me! She said you were better of left alone, and I searched the phonebooks and the internet, but I couldn't find anything. It was like you vanished. Without a trace."

"I don't believe you." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. I looked down quickly, before he could see, but he already had.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek. "I swear to you Claire, I tried. So hard. I even got this." He pulled off his t-shirt and I saw a tattoo, right over his heart. It said, "When I find you again, I'll never let you go." And there was a picture of two birds, flying away. Me and Jace.

That brought more tears to my eyes but this time I didn't look away. I looked into his eyes, trying to find any trace of dishonesty or hatred or anything I so badly didn't want to see, but I only came up with love. The love I saw in his eyes melted away the pain of the last eighteen years and filled me with strength.

He put his other hand on my other cheek, so he was cradling my face in his hands, and whispered, "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Before he took my breath away and kissed me.

**Thank you for reading! =) I hope you liked it and please review.**

**Cleo xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi thanks for the reviews =)**

_**Jase**_

The vampire obviously decided he would much rather female blood if he got to pick between us, so he grabbed my shoulder and flung me fifty feet away, with strength that could be compared to the _hulk. _He stood up in one swift movement and started towards Callie. I heard her call out my name but I couldn't move. Everything hurt too badly. I couldn't even open my eyes. I heard Callie scream but I couldn't help her, I couldn't move, I couldn't shout, I couldn't do anything but fall into a pit of inky darkness.

_**Claire**_

Shane and I stayed wrapped in each other's arms for hours, just kissing and whispering. I couldn't stop staring at his tattoo. He told me all about why he as a vampire. A few years after Jase and I left there was an attack. Vampires went crazy, couldn't control themselves. A few were lucky and got turned like Shane, but more than half the human population of the town were killed. He said that humans rarely even step outside their doors again, only if they have to. It was sad.

About two hours before dawn we heard a pounding on the door. Shane got up to answer it and when he came back he was followed by Amelie and Oliver. I straightened. I hadn't expected to see them here. I had seen Amelie a few days ago at the hospital when she turned me, and quite frankly that was enough. "Claire," Amelie said, and I thought I saw a ghost of a smile, but it was gone in a fraction of a second. "Pleased to see you again."

"And you." I said, even though it wasn't entirely true. Oliver was staring at me. "What?" I said. I probably sounded rude but I didn't care.

"Don't speak to me like that, child." He spat.

"I'm not a child, I have child." I said equally menacing.

His eyes blazed crimson. "Well you don't take very good care of him, do you? Considering he's laying half-dead in a hospital bed at this moment."

"What?" I said suddenly scared. "What did you say?"

"There was an accident," Amelie said softly. "It seems a vampire caught their scent and tried to take them. It is very rare you see a human out after dark anymore, and that puts some of our kind on edge, so the vampire decided to take a chance."

"Oh my god," I breathed as I headed for the door. "Is he okay? Is Callie hurt too?"

"The girl is fine, but your son is very badly hurt, you should go to the hospital and be with him." She paused and then said quietly, "Humans, so easily broken."

"I'll drive." Shane said.

**Thanks for reading, I know its short but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. =)**

**Love Cleo xxx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter eight =) **

* * *

**_Claire_**

When we arrived at the hospital the nurse told me I wouldn't be able to see Jase until the morning if he was still alive, she added softly as she could. My initial reaction was to break her neck but I couldn't shoot the messenger – or break the messengers neck. She told me he had severe damage to his spinal cord and that there was bleeding in his brain and not to get my hopes up. He was in the ICU hooked up to a life support machine.

Tears spilled out over my cheeks uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening. He's so young, only a child. I wrapped my arms around myself, in a protective stance and when Shane tried to comfort me I slapped his face, with my vampire strength. This was all his fault. I had spent the last few hours looking through rose–tinted eyes. I thought I had found my long–lost soul mate after losing him, but really I had just taken back a useless, bitter man.

He held his cheek for a minute, staring at me in disbelief. "Claire . . ." he said.

"Where's Callie?" I asked the nurse. She led me to a small room, with cream coloured walls and a narrow hospital bed in the middle. Sitting on the hospital bed was a girl, with long, chocolate-coloured hair, and clothes torn into rags. There was a doctor in the room with her, tending to a vicious–looking bite mark on her neck. The girl was crying and when she saw me standing in the doorway, she started to sob even harder. In a second I was beside the bed, throwing my arms around her. "Callie," I whispered. "It'll be okay, Callie. Don't cry" I said the words even as I was sobbing myself. I felt her arms tighten around my back.

* * *

We waited for morning to come, sitting on uncomfortable seats outside the ICU. Callie had long fallen asleep, her head in my lap_. Poor baby_, I thought, _she must be so tired_. I still stroked her hair. It was streaked with blood and dirt. I was lost in trance. Every so often Shane would cast a concerned glance my way and after a while I snapped at him, "Why are you even here? You don't care about him. Just go home and forget about us like you did seventeen years ago."

Shane stared at me for a second, face unreadable before saying, "He's my son too." I bit back a response, only because I saw that look of determination on his face that I so well knew. Determination for what, I didn't know. After that we didn't talk at all and he stopped sending me glances.

* * *

When the doctor came out to tell me I could see Jase I didn't know how to feel. If my heart still beat, I'm pretty sure it would be pounding. I was afraid of what I'd see and most of all I was afraid of what Jase would think of me. Maybe he would blame it all on me. He wouldn't be wrong if he did. From the look on Callie's face, she was thinking the same thing. I put one arm around her and whispered, "Be strong." She nodded, face grave.

I noticed Shane following us and I turned to him. "No." I said simply.

"What?"

"You're not coming in."

"Yes I am."

"Do you really think he wants to see _you? Of all people_?"

Shane's face fell and I saw realisation reach his eyes.

"We'll tell you everything when we come back out." Callie said softly. Shane stared at her, with dark eyes for a minute and then nodded and sat back down.

Jase's room was dark and gloomy-looking. He was lying in a bed, flat on his back and was hooked up to all sorts of machinery. One was a kind of box thing with jagged lines moving across the screen. It was beeping. _Beep. Beep. Beep_. Somehow, that was the worst sound of all. He had a sort of neck brace on, only it was metal and it covered the whole top half of his torso. Callie gasped when she saw him and a tear slid down her cheek. I nudged her lightly in the side.

When we reached the bed I saw that Jase's eyes were open. His pupils slowly rolled to Callie and then me. "Hey, Baby." I said soothingly. I touched his cheek lightly. "Always getting into trouble, from the day you could walk."

His lips cracked into a weak smile and he tried to say something but he didn't quite make it.

"Shhh," I whispered to him. "Now you just rest yourself okay? We'll be here. Wont we Callie?"

"Yeah. Of course." She took his hand in hers and bent down to give him the lightest kiss on the lips. "Forever." She whispered.

_**Shane**_

My son didn't want me, the love of my life didn't want me_, I_ didn't want me. Claire was right; why am I even here? I needed to know if my son was okay, but he does give a shit about me. He wouldn't care if I got hit by a bus, hell, he'd be _driving_ the bus. And Claire would be in the passenger's seat.

I needed some air. Hospitals aren't a vampire's strong point. All that blood floating around in the air. I was feeling suffocated, so I jumped up and made a bee-line for the front door.

When I stepped outside I breathed in a breath of fresh air. I felt better, that was until someone threw a bag over my head and drove a stake through my heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and please review.**

**Love Cleo xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter nine . . .**

* * *

_**Jase**_

When I woke up it felt like I was in some kind of nightmare. Only, you can wake up from nightmares. I couldn't move, I couldn't even talk! The doctor told me all about the damage to my spinal cord. She said I might be able to walk again. They have to do some surgery and I have to take a lot of drugs and then when I'm able I can try some physical therapy.

I was lying awake for ages before Callie came in. I was so relieved that she was okay. And when everything in my world was so dark, it was nice to see something that shined. She smiled at me and she was crying, over what, I don't know. She'd cry over spilt milk, and I love that about her. I wouldn't change it for the world.

Mom came in too. I was relieved she was okay too, but seeing her made my head reel. I mean vampires? If you asked me about them a few weeks ago I would have directed you to the library. Or told you to buy "_The Lost Boys"_. Movies and books, that's what vampires used to mean to me, fiction. But now my Moms one and my Dad – whom I never knew. I'm not sure how I feel about it now.

When I came here first I wanted to kick my slimy father's ass, but now? When I saw Mom and Callie leaning over me with tears in their eyes, so worried about me, so concerned, I felt a pang of– I don't know. I felt a pang of something. And when I thought about Shane I felt that same pang. I wanted him to be here to. I wanted him to be worried and concerned over me. I wanted him to tell me it'd be okay and all the things Mom and Callie were telling me. But then I pushed it aside. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I had people who cared for me. I didn't need him. I never have, and I didn't now.

* * *

_**Claire**_

When the nurse told us we had to leave, to let Jase sleep I ran out into the hall where Shane was waiting to tell him the news. I had thought it over, and he honestly seemed concerned about Jase. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he'd be so thrilled that Jase was okay, that we could work things out. Only, when I arrived at where he was sitting, he wasn't there anymore.

I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. _Maybe he's in the bathroom?_ I thought. I waited and waited, but he never arrived. Finally I asked the receptionist, "Have you seen my friend? His name's Shane Collins. He was here a while ago."

"Big guy? Tall?" I nodded. "Left about an hour ago, just took off."

_How could I have been so naive? _To think that Shane Collins actually _cared _about anyone but himself? He left the second he got a chance. I saw it coming. _I saw it_. So why was my heart breaking all over again?

"Excuse me?" I asked the receptionist. "Would it be possible to transfer Jase Danvers to another hospital, away from here, I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Can't say I blame you," the receptionist sniffed. "I'll have to talk with the doctor in charge, but I'm sure there won't be a problem."

"Thanks," I was going to leave this rotten town, for once and for all and I wasn't going to ever speak to Shane Collins ever again. He'd made it pretty clear about what he wanted.

* * *

_**Shane**_

I was woken by pain. I don't mean a slap across the face pain. I mean leaving a vampire out in the sun pain. _Like being on fire pain_. I screamed and tried to scramble into any bit of shade, but there was nowhere to go. And anyway I couldn't move. I was bound by silver. I screamed in agony. I pulled and yanked and jerked, but nothing worked. My skin was frying and there was an awful smell in the air.

Suddenly I stopped burning and I looked up to see a vampire, dressed in a long leather coat and hat, dumping a blanket over me. He dragged me over to a shaded area under some trees and let go of me. I slumped to the ground, gasping for air. And blood.

"Shane, it's me," The man whispered. I looked at him properly and immediately recognised him. Merl. When I got turned vamp Merl was a good friend to me. Apart from Michael and Eve, he looked out for me.

"Merl? Why are you doing this?" I gasped. I couldn't believe Merl would ever harm me. He was harmless, even for a vampire. He was big and tall and he looked like the type you wouldn't want to mess with, but really, he was as scary as a kitten.

He looked around, and then bent closer, whispering, "I had to, Shane. They said they'd kill me and Samantha too. But don't worry buddy, these guys don't have more brains than a plank a' wood. I'll get you out."

I nodded. Merl was good to his word. I could feel my face heeling up already. "Who are these guys? And why do they want me?" Merl's face went grim. "Who is it?" I demanded.

"It's Xavier, Shane."

Shock and fear raced through me. "No . . ." I whispered. "Please, god no."

"I'm sorry, but he's back and he wants your blood for what you did to him. Said he already got your son and now he wants you. Said no one but no one double crosses him and get away with it,"

"This can't be happening . . ." I felt numb with shock, I wanted to run, run as far away as possible, but what Merl had to say next stopped me from moving even an inch. It stopped me from breathing.

"Shane, I hate to dump this all on you at once but . . . he said he was going to find Claire. I'm so sorry Shane, but he said he was going to kill her. Kill her in front of you to make you pay."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.**

**Please review**

**Cleo xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guy's like it, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Claire**_

I climbed into the ambulance and slid my hand into Jase's. Callie was sitting on the other side gazing down at him. He was laying flat down on a stretcher, a small smile on his lips . Putting on a brave face. Exactly like the rest of us. We were on our way out. Out of Morganville and out of danger. In a few minutes the ambulance would start up and we'd be on our way home - or at least to a new hospital, out of the firing line.

"Claire?" A scratchy, boys voice called into the ambulance. It was a tall young man, maybe about twenty with bright red hair. He looked from me to Callie. "I'm gonna need to speak to Claire Danvers."

"Yes?" I said, looking at him.

"Hospital needs you to sign something it'll only take a minute."

"I thought it was all done?" I said, my brows furrowing.

He hestiated for a fraction of a second, before saying, "It's just some extra insurance stuff. I don't know much, I'm only an intern." He lowered his head, cheeks flaring.

"Okay, one minute." I called to him and then turned to Callie and Jase. "I'll just be a minute."

"Well," The young man faltered and looked away. "It could take longer. And it's nearly sunrise."

I narrowed my eyes at him, causing him to flinch and look away. I didn't want to have to leave Callie and Jase on their own, but I couldn't chance getting caught outside in the sun.

"Okay, you two can go in the ambulance and I'll follow you in a little while. I'll get one of those tinted cars if I have to. I don't want to keep you." I leaned over and gave Callie a kiss on the cheek, then Jase. "Love you two." I called on my way out.

I watched Callie tell the driver to leave without me, and I watched the ambulance drive away. But it turned out that there was no paperwork. Nothing to sign. All I got was a stake driven through my heart - forcing me into a blackhole of darkness.

* * *

**_Shane_**

I didn't see Xavier until it was too late. I was sitting in my cell - which I was thrown into right after someone caught me with Merl - staring into the oblivion. It was good having a friend on the inside. Yeah, Merl was harsh sometimes - he had to be, or else he would get thrown in beside me - but other than that I had someone to talk to, and occasionally bring me extra blood.

Xavier was just as I had seen him last. Tall, filled out, with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to see through everything and _everyone. _I heard a rumor once that he could read minds - it wouldn't surprise me. He was dressed in a suit, all black and seemed to have materialised out of the shadows.

He was smiling, not a happy smile, the kind that lights up peoples faces - no, the kind that made him look triumphant and scary as hell. He tilted his head to the side and the gold hoop earing in his ear glinted against the light. I also saw the top of a tattoo poking out from his black shirt. I didn't need to see it to know what it was. It was a tattoo of a cobra, wrapped around a human, drinking its blood. The sign of the hunter and the hunted. The sign that separates us and them and shows clearly who's in charge. I knew because I had a matching one on my back.

"Shane," he said, never losing that smile. "How very nice it is to see you again. You haven't changed a bit." He laughed at his own joke and turned away from me, examining the cell in front of mine.

"As if I could." I said as menacingly as I could showing fangs. "You've changed too, used to be a nobody loser, now look at you, all gangster don. It's pathetic."

He turned to look at me and laughed. _Laughed_, right in my face. Laughed at _me_. I saw a flash of something in his eyes before he turned away again. I couldn't make out what it was.

"That's a good looking cell, isn't it?" He nodded his head towards the cell in front of me. "Good enough for that girl of yours?"

I flung myself at the bars screaming, "Leave her out of this."

He turned towards me again and said, "Now, now Shane, don't get agitated, you brought this all upon yourself, and you're going to pay for what you did to me. To them." He leaned towards me, so close that I could feel his icy-cold breath against my cheek, and whispered, "You won't be able to feel her pain, but you can sure as hell watch it."

"No!" I screamed at him, but he was already gone, striding confidently towards the doors. "_No! Leave her alone! I wasn't myself back then! You can't blame her for something I did!" _It was no use, he was already gone.

* * *

_**Claire**_

I woke feeling dizzy and cold. Not that I'm not used to being cold - I am, being a vampire does that to you, but I was lying on a stone floor. I groaned and tryed to sit up, but a mans voice told me to stay still. I obayed.

"Don't you worry now, I'm gonna get you out of here." he said. Surprisingly I found myself thinking about what a sweet voice he had. Maybe he was an angel.

_Nope_.I opened my eyes and saw a big guy with dark-blond hair and light green eyes leaning over me. He didn't look like someone I wanted to mess with. He was big and scary looking. I tried to go into defence mode, but my body wouldn't let me. I was too tired and my mouth felt like sandpaper. My chest was paining and I knew I needed blood. Fast.

"Who are you?" I spat.

The man smiled - a goofy smile, that showed a row of crooked teeth. It made him look like a little kid at Christmas and I instantly thought of him as less of a threat. He said, "Merl. I'm sorry where are my manners? Hi, my name's Merl and I'm a friend of Shane's."

A frustrated sound escaped my lips and I tried to shake my head, "I should have known Shane had something to do with this."

"Now don't you worry Miss Claire, I'm really gonna get you out. But first, I gotta act like I'm playin' by the rules."

"Alright." I sighed, "Whatever," I was too exhausted to care, even when I felt his strong arms lift me up, I didn't move, or protest.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was in a cell. There was a bag of blood beside me and instantly, without thinking, I ripped into it and sucked every last drop of blood from it. _That's better,_ I thought, as the pains in my chest started to reduce._ Still not enough, but better_.

I looked around me and took in my surroundings. The cell was small. With a window over to the left, letting in beams of light. It was daytime. I made sure to stay where I was. I'd get burned if I took even two steps over there.

I saw a figure in the cell across from mine. It lay slumped, back against the bars. I recognised the mop of brown hair to be Shane's, and thank God, he was asleep. I didn't feel like talking.

A loud voice bellowed and echoed through the corridoors, outside of the cells. Shane jumped up, wide awake and looked over at me. His mouth opened to say something, but the voice cut him off.

"_Are you ready to feel the burn?"_ The voice echoed mockingly through the halls.

"What?" Shane whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

But it didn't take us long to figure out what the voice meant. Slowly the window over on the left was creeping it's way open. Slowly, slowly. Closer and closer towards me.

"Claire get to the front of the cell!" Shane shouted.

I already was but the beams of light crept closer and closer to me, eventually hitting my bare foot. It burned and sizzled at the touch. I pressed my back hard against the bars, but they were silver and burned too. I couldnt go forewards or backwards. I couldn't do anything.

All I could do was wait to die.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it!**

**Please review**

**Cleo xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter eleven :)**

* * *

**_Third Person: Nate_**

As Nate drove into Morganville, he spared a second to reflect on his current situation. Jase was gone. Claire went after him. _How_ he didn't know. One minute she was lying sick in bed, dying with cancer, when two strange people came to see her. One had red hair and spoke with a british accent and the other was dressed in all white with an icy vibe. They asked to speak with Claire alone, so Nate stepped out of the room for a second, feeling more than creeped out.

It was over an hour until the two strange people exited the room, and when they did, they didn't spare Nate a second glance. He walked into the room, expecting an explaination, but all he found was a very pale Claire standing by the window, her back to him. _Standing_. Nate was shocked. An hour ago Claire was so sick that she couldn't even sit upright, let alone stand.

He rushed over to her, and put a hand on her hip, desperatly trying to make sure she was supported.

"Claire? Look at me please!" he cried, petrified for her safety.

When she turned around, he gasped. Her white hospital gown was covered in blood and so was her mouth and neck. But surprisingly what shocked him the most was that her hair was thick and glossy - like the was it used to be, before all the chemotherapy. Her skin was so pale, that it almost glowed, not the gray - yellow sickly colour it was just an hour ago.

Nate took a step back, then another. "What's going on Claire?"

She stared at him for a second and Nate was sure he saw a splash of crimson intrude her eyes, but it was gone in a flash and he blamed it on shock. Her lips parted and a gravely noise escaped her lips, but no words. A single tear rolled down her right cheek.

She tried again and whispered, "Nate."

"Yes Claire. What did those people do to you?" Nate was panicking, something he should've been able to avoid and stop, due to his army training. But this was different.

"Helped me." She said, louder this time.

He was completely shocked at the whole situation. Never in all his years had he seen anything like this. "Helped you how?"

Her head snapped up, quicker than Nate would have expected. She had been jolted out of whatever trance she was in. "Medicine. _Special_ medicine." Nate could tell from her voice that she was lying. She shook her head and continued, "It doesn't matter anyway, I have to go."

"Go? Where?" Nate said completely confused.

"Jase is gone to find his father. Morganville's not safe and he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I have to get to him." She was fully recovered now and was shoving what little clothes and supplies she had into a small duffel bag.

"Claire, you can't go anywhere. You're sick. Jase is old enough to take care of himself." Nate tried to reason.

"Just shut up, Nate!" Claire snapped. "He's my son and I'll do whatever it takes to protect him! Now go away!"

And he did, but only to go and find a nurse, but when he came back Claire was no where in sight. There was just the bloody hospital gown thrown on the bed and the window was wide open.

It took him a couple of days to get his head around the situation. _A couple of days too long_, he scolded himself as he climbed into his big black truck. He knew that Jase's father lived in Morganville and that was where Jase was headed. So that must be where Claire was going too. So that was where _he_ was going.

The town gave him the creeps. It was the middle of the day and there was no one around._ No one_. And it was such a beautiful day. Where could Claire be? He pulled up to the nearest store and went in.

It was a tattoo parlour and probably not one of the best places to start his search, but still. It was something. He walked up to the counter, where a big guy with dark blond hair and green eyes was sitting, looking anxious. This guy was _big_. So big that even Nate wouldn't want to get into a fight with him.

"Hi," Nate said respectivly. The man turned towards him. "I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Who you lookin' for?" He had a row of crooked teeth.

"Her name's Claire. She was here years ago, but she's back, looking for someone and I was wondering if you saw her." Nate took out his wallet and pulled out a picture. It was one of her before she got sick, back when everything was simpler and easy.

The man froze when he saw the picture, then stood up and said, "Follow me."

Nate followed him into a garage with no windows and when the man climbed into a car with fully tinted windows, Nate paused.

"Come on," the man said. "I'll take you to her. _Quickly_."

Nate climbed in, knowing it was unsafe, but not caring, he had to find Claire. He started the car and started driving, where? Nate didn't know. The car was completely dark inside, letting in no sun from outside. He finally said, "So, what's your name then?"

"Merl." he said.

"Nate." Merl nodded in aknowledgment and pulled up against the curb.

"We're here." Merl said and climbed out of the car.

When Nate opened the door, he found that they were in another garage, it wasn't complely dark, but he had to strain his eyes to see.

Merl walked over to a door and Nate followed. There was a long spiral staircase heading downwards, which Merl began to descend immediately. Nate followed. They went on for so long that Nate thought they were going to the centre of the earth. Suddenly, Nate heard the faint screams of a woman. She sounded like she was in agony. He started descending quicker and finally he came to an opening.

The walls were dinmly lit and at first Nate thought it was a corridoor, but no, it was a long line of cells. The only real light was at the end cell, where the woman was screaming.

"Oh, no," Merl whispered and started running towards the cell. I followed.

When Nate got there it was a sight that shocked him. The sun was shining in on top of the woman and she was _on fire_. Literally. The man in the cell across from her was shouting too. But he was fine. Merl snapped the lock on the cell door, with unbelievable strength, grasped the woman under her armpits and dragged her out of the cell, away for the sunlight. He threw his shirt over her and started to patt out the fire, all the while the man in the other cell screaming and fighting against his own cell, only to find it was to no avail.

Under all the burns and the wounds Nate realized who she was. _It was Claire_. _His_ Claire. He kneld down beside her and started to patt out the fire with his bare hands, too, not caring how much it hurt.

When all the fire was out, tears were streaming down his eyes and he shouted, "Oh God Claire, what happened."

Despite everything her eyes were open and she was breathing, but she wasn't able to talk. Nate put his hand lightly on her cheek and almost didd't notice when the man in the cell across from hers called out to him, "And who the hell are you?"

Nate turned towars him and said, "I'm her husband."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. I started another story called "Broken Dreams" and it's about Claire and Jason and if you have time it would be great if you could read it please, and review. Thanks. **

**Please review**

**Cleo xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi thanks for the reviews =)**

* * *

_**Shane**_

It felt like my heart was ripped out, stomped on, and then driven over by a truck. _Husband? _She never mentioned she had a husband. For a minute I forgot everything. Forgot the severely burnt Claire on the floor, who was already healing, forgot Merl who was glancing between Claire and me with a horrified look on his face.

All I could think about, all I could see was her _husband. _The man kneeling in front of Claire was tall and well built. Maybe just a little more than me. He had blond hair and I didn't get a good look at his eyes but I was pretty sure they were dark. He looked normal, except I could see the start of a large scar on the back of his neck that ran down into his shirt.

"Husband?" I said, clearly displaying all my shock and disappointment and even a little bit of hatred. Okay, a _lot_ of hatred.

He didn't even look my way, he was too transfixed on Claire, and her now healing wounds. I could almost hear the thoughts racing through his head. _What's happening? How is she healing? That's not normal! What is she?_ Of course I couldn't hear his thoughts, but his face said it all.

Merl leaned towards me and whispered, "His name's Nate,"

He gasped and slid away from her when her eyes turned a crimson colour. Merl put his hands on Nate's shoulders and said, "Steady on there," and when Claire leaped at them - suddenly healed and able to move, and desperate for blood - Merl knocked Nate out of the way. Merl caught Claire mid-air and pushed her to the ground. He held her there - with some effort, I noticed. She screamed and kicked and squirmed, but Merl had too much of a hold on her. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bag of blood, which he then dropped to the floor for Claire. She tore it open, viciously and had it drunk in less than a minute.

Nate's eyes were as wide as saucers, and he was as pale as Claire. "W-what -?" was all he managed to get out.

Claire looked up at him, recognising him and said, "Nate, oh God Nate."

He edged back further, away from Claire, untill he had his back against the wall. I could see the pain in her now brown eyes and she looked away from him, and straight to me. Her lips parted, but no words came out. Her face only showed a look of pure horror. She must have been realizing that I knew about Nate. She must have been thinking about the kiss.

Nate, he had stood up, with the wall supporting him and was making his way down the hall, where he came from, never taking his eyes off Claire.

"Nate! Stop!" Claire shouted after him. "I need to explain!" But that only made him walk faster, than run. And if he was going to run around a building that belonged to Xavier, who would kill any human who was found unnaccompanied, then Merl had to go after him. And that's exactly what he did, leaving me and Claire alone.

A silence hung through the air untill I said quietly, "So are you going to explain, or what?"

She was sitting up against the wall, where Nate was just minutes before. Her head snapped up towards me and she spat, "I don't need to explain anything ot you."

"Well you know what Claire?" I said, slightly agitated. "I think you do, because on the first night you came back you kissed me, and you had a_ husband_."

She bowed her head, so that I couldn't see her face, when I mentioned the kiss. "I didn't - I wasn't -" She took a deep breath and tried again. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to kiss you. I just- I wasn't thinking."

"Do you love him?" I asked quietly, not really knowing if I want that knowledge.

"Honestly? Yeah I do love him, but-" She stopped and looked up at me. "But I met Nate when I was young and Jase was only little. I was lonley and Jase needed a father figure in his life, since _you_ weren't there. Anyway, we started dating and marriage just seemed like the next logical step. So we've been together ever since."

"_But do you love him?"_

The question seemed to take her by surprise and she said, "I love him, yes, but it's not the kind of love that's passionate. It doesn't make me want to dance around, and he doesn't make my palms sweaty or my heart flip everytime I see him." She was looking straight at me and something passed between us, something I couldn't explain.

"Who does make you feel like that?"

She looked away from me quickly. "No one anymore." she said between clenched teeth.

My heart was hammering. I was holding the silver bars in my hand and they were burning and smoking but I couldn't feel it. I needed to know she still loved me. "You're lying."

"What?" she said looking back at me.

"You still love me, after everything that happened, everything I did, I _know_ you still love me."

"How could I love you after everything that happened? That kiss was a mistake, and nothing more. I wasn't thinking straight." She paused and continued in a quieter voice, "And even if I still did, I couldn't do that to Nate. Or Jase."

"So what now?" I asked her.

She stood up unsteady on her feet. "I have to find Nate, and explain. Maybe make him forget with compulsion." And with that she left. Never once looking back or saying goodbye. She left me to think. To think about everything I'd done. All the hurtfull things I'd said. The mistakes I'd made. For the first time in years I was thinking straight. I didn't know how I was going to make up for everything but I did know one thing for sure; I was going to get Claire back and then Jase. And I was going to make my family mine again. No matter what it took.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please review**

**Cleo xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

_**Claire**_

I followed Nate's scent out into the garage, where Merl had parked his car. He was standing in the furthest corner of the small room, demanding a way out.

_"Let me out of here! I wan't to leave!"_ he shouted at Merl. He looked confused and scared. I couldn't blame him, his whole world had been turned upside down. Everyting he believed to be true was a lie. Things that would have been ludicrous an hour ago, were real now. I was a monster.

When he saw me standing in the entrance of the garage, it seemed impossible, but his face paled even more. He turned his head away from me and wouldn't look me in the eye. "I want to leave." he said quieter to Merl, not aknowledging me.

"Can I talk to you, please?" His head jerked towards me, like I had shocked him. Then quick as he looked at me he looked away. There was a long pause before I said, quieter, more desperate, "_Please_?"

He must have heard something in my voice because he finally looked at me, for what seemed like forever and then, he nodded once. He looked older than he actually was and I hated myself for that. We stood looking at each other, just looking. Taking each other in.

Merl looked uncomfortable, shifted from one foot to another, and said, "Better go see if Shane's okay." He swiftly moved past me, down the stairs. I barely noticed him going.

_"What happened?"_ His voice was full of raw-edged misery. I felt like he knew too much already. He didn't deserve this. Beautiful Nate. He was the kindest, most thoughtful man I had ever known. He was selfless and loved life and giving. Those were the reasons I married him. "Please tell me I imagined it, that I'm dreaming."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but I knew he could hear me, because I had moved closer to him. "But you're not dreaming. It's real."

"Well then tell me this: _what's going on?" _His voice sounded like he had lost all hope, like the world was weighing on his shoulders and he just couldn't take it. In a way it was true.

"I'm a vampire." I said, telling him the complete truth. I couldn't lie to him.

He let out a short, humourless laugh, "Vampires aren't real."

"I'm sorry, Nate." I took a step towards him, and he held up his hand to stop me. In our thirteen years of marriage, I had never seen that look on his face. Not directed to me.

"Stop. Don't." It made my chest hurt - right in the centre - to think that he wouldn't say my name. "I need to think."

We stood like that for what seemed like forever, until Nate said in a small voice, "You look so much better. Is that what being a vampire does to you?"

"Yeah Nate, it is." A tear rolled down my cheek. He was trying to look at the bright side of the situation, like he always does. It brought back so many happy memories of our time together. He held out both his arms and I flew into them, holding him close, and tight. It felt good to have him hold me again, but I couldn't help think of Shane and that night we shared. I didn't know weather to be ashamed or wistful.

"You were never happy, were you?" he whispered close to my ear.

I pulled back, looking into those sharp blue eyes. "What?"

"With me." he said sadly. "We rushed into things, and after a while I started to notice. You weren't happy, but I brushed it away. I loved you so much - I still do, I couldn't let you go."

He paused. "Nate-" I started.

"Don't," he interrupted and took a deep breath, pushing me gently away. "This is your chance. You never left me because you didn't wan't to hurt me, or Jase, I know, but now's your chance. You can start over. I'm letting you go."

I was stuck for words, it felt so alien, the idea of Nate being gone, after us being together for so long. I thought about all of our simple daily things that I would never do again if said yes now. I would never wake up to him beside me again. We would never go to one of Jase's hockey matches together again. Never have a barbecue every Sunday again. I laughed, unconciously at a memory that suddenly sprung into my head.

"What?" he said, looking confused.

"Remember that Sunday, when it was really stormy, but you insisted on having the barbecue. 'We have it every Sunday' you said. And you stood out under a tiny marquee and grilled burgers?" The memory made me smile and cry at the same time.

He laughed wistfully too. "That was before we put up that rain shield thing."

"Yeah," I laughed again, really laughed.

But the situation suddenly weighed in on me. Nate was leaving. I had a lot of thinking to do in the next two seconds. It would be selfish to ask Nate to stay with me. I loved him, yes, he was wrong when he said I wasn't happy. I was _happy_ with him, but I wasn't _content._ There was a big difference. I didn't want to spend the rest of my days with him, but I couldn't stand the thought of him leaving so soon, with such short notice. After thirteen years it would be like having a third of myself ripped off.

"Do you want go?" I asked, figuring it would give me the answer I needed.

"I love you. I always will, but it kills me to think you're not happy with me, and I don't think I can take it." He looked me straight in the eye. He looked tired and finished with everything.

"I'm sorry you wasted so long on me." I said, quietly. "You deserve so much better."

He cupped my cheek with his hand and said, "I was lucky to have spent so long with you. You're amazing, but now it's your time." He took a step back out of my embrace.

I could feel tears running down my cheeks freely and I didn't make any attempt to stop them. I walked silently over to the exit of the garage and said, "This is the door. Find your truck and get out as soon as you can. You'll forget everything once you pass the boarders, but I'll call you and recap. I won't tell you about the vampires though."

He made his way, past the cars, to the door. I took a giant step back away from it as he opened it. The sunlight spilled in and stopped just short of my feet. He stood in the doorway for so long I thought he'd never leave. He was studying me.

"Will I ever see you again?" he said.

"I'll be leaving myself soon too." I told him all about Jase and the second I could leave to go and be with him, I would. He was just as worried as I was. He had known Jase since he was four and said he'd go straight to the hospital he was being treated in. "Tell him I'll be there soon. I'll leave at sunset."

He nodded and said, "Goodbye, Claire."

I smiled faintly. "Goodbye."

He left. Walking off into the sunlight, where I couldn't follow. It wasn't just Nate leaving, though, he was taking thirteen years with him. Years full of memories and love - maybe not the right kind for a married couple, but love all the same.

The tears were still falling, steadily when I heard a cough behind me. I turned to see Shane standing in the entrance down to the stairs. When I saw him I wiped the tears from my face, ashamed, and moved away from the door.

"Guess you heard all that?" I said, my voice harder than I expected.

He nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

**_Jase_**

I woke up in the hospital with Callie beside me. She was fast asleep, curled in a chair. Natem was sitting in the chair to my left. I smiled at him. It was amazing to see Nate. He was a familiar - and friendly - face. He had been with me from when I was little. I knew he wasn't my dad, but I wished to God he was. Better than the useless excuse for a father in Morganville. What was his name again?_ Seth? Sam?_ I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember much from Morganville. I seemed to forget it all on the way out in the ambulance. But I didn't care.

"Hey kiddo." Nate said smiling. "How you doing?"

"Good," I rasped. "You?"

"I'm doing just fine." he said. But I could tell he wasn't. He said it was if he _wished_ he was doing fine.

I frowned and said, "Is everything okay? Where's Mom?"

"Your Mom's on her way, there was a delay. She'll be here in a few hours."

I nodded, and relaxed. I didn't know why I was on such high alert. _Maybe it's because I have spinal injurys, _I thought. I frowned, trying to remember _how_ I had come to be in such bad shape, but I couldn't grasp on to the memory, so I just let it slip away. _Probably hit my head and forgot_.

Callie gasped in her sleep and tossed her head. Then she let out a small scream. Nate was up in a flash, and was by her side, trying to wake her up. I couldn't move. All I could do was watch Nate's futile attempts to wake her up. She screamed again, louder.

"_No!_" she shouted. "_Claire!"_

"Callie, wake up!" Nate said and shook her shoulder.

But she didn't wake up for another ten minutes. She screamed and tossed and shouted, _"Claire!"_ and _"Please don't_," and most of all she shouted, _"Vampires!"_ which I didn't understand. I wouldn't let her watch _The Vampire Diaries_ again if they were going to give her nightmares. The nurses came in too and asked just what was going on. When she woke up, gasping for breath, there was seven people crouded around her.

She waved them off and convinced them she was fine, but in the middle of the night, when we were lying alone in the small hospital room, she whispered to me, "Jase, do you remember the vampires?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'm not to sure if I should keep Nate in the story, please tell me if you think I should :)**

**Please review!**

**Love Cleo xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! This chapter is going to be all about Callie! I hope you like her :) And thanks for the reviews . . .**

* * *

**_Callie_**

_My grandmother always said she saw things. Things other people couldn't see. Disturbing, terrifing things. I can see them now._

When I was seven the social workers said my parents weren't fit to take care of me. At that time I couldn't see why. We had a roof over our heads and food, not as much as the other kids in our neighberhood, but food all the same. My clothes were scrappy, yes, my face was dirty, and I rarely turned up to school, but at seven I couldn't really see the reason I was taken from them. I was okay.

I was carted off to the best possible substitute. My grandmother. Things were rocky between us, she resented me, said she had already raised her kids and didn't need (or want) another one. I kept to myself for the years to follow, it was easy, because there was a perfect family who loved me living in the apartment across the hall.

Okay, _perfect_, might be an overstatement, but Claire and Jase did love me. I still remember the first time I ever met them.

_It was my first day living with my grandma and she was just after shouting at me. I was sitting in the hall, outside our door sobbing. I missed my parents so much. It was and ache in my chest that just wouldn't go away. I was sobbing so hard that I almost didn't hear a woman shouting, "You better run faster! I'm going to get there before you!"_

_In the next second a dark haired boy, about my age came tearing around the corner, his mother in hot persuit. "I win!" he shouted as he reached his door. His mother stopped beside him._

_His mother ruffled his hair, smiling, rummaged through her bag, and said, "You did, I'll beat you next time."_

_"You wish." It was about that time that they noticed me, sitting alone. _

_The womans expression softened and she looked concerned. "Are you okay sweety?" _

_I nodded, and wiped my cheeks with my sleeves, unable to speak. _

_The womans lips parted and she crouched down next to me. "You must be Muriels granddaughter."_

_I nodded again._

_Her expression softerned even more. "I'm Claire." She held out her hand._

_I shook it and looked up at the boy. Even in my state I couldn't help noticing he was cute. He held out his hand to me too. "Hi, I'm Jase."_

_I took his hand, feeling better already. "My name's Callie."_

_"Well, Callie, would you like to come in for a glass of milk?" Claire said kindly. Jase smiled at me._

_I nodded, smiling too. That was the start of something good._

* * *

Things stayed like that for a few years. My grandmother resenting me, taking refuge in Jase's and Claire's apartment. When I was with them it felt like I didn't need to worry about my parents. Jase and I became great friends and when we were around thirteen, it became something more.

Claire was like the mother I didn't have, I could talk to her about anything. She didn't ridicule Jase's and my relationship, infact she was delighted when we got together. She said she couldn't think of anyone nicer than the two of us. And when she met Nate a year after me, she appointed me flowergirl at their wedding.

When I was fifteen, things became too bad with my grandmother. There was arguments and screaming contests almost every night and they always ended in me running over to Claire's apartment. When Claire asked me if I wanted to move in with her, Jase and Nate permenently, I didn't think about it. I was so happy. I would have a real family.

My grandmother was glad to get rid of me, even though I was only moving across the hall. She said it made her year, not having to look at me every day. But by then I was immune to her comments.

At sixteen I began to have nightmares. Not regular nightmares, where you're getting chased by some monster, but horrifying, vivid nightmares. I would wake up screaming, drenched in sweat. It began to happen so often that Claire would leave a glass of milk in the microwave, ready to be heated, for when I woke up. But things only got worse when the nightmares started to come true.

There was a girl in our grade called Vicky Peters. She was popular and had nice clothes. She often made fun of me. I began to hate her with a passion. Most days she would make my life a living hell, but not when Jase was around. At sixteen, he was captain of the hockey team and everyone wanted to be him or wanted him. Vicky Peters wanted him.

One night I dreamed I was at school and was sitting in the caffeteria. She was walking by me, muttering an insult, when I lost it and pushed her. She stumbeled, fell and hit her head off the table. Blood dripped from her mouth and head. Everyone tried to wake her up but they couldn't. She was dead.

The next day Vicky Peters died. She tripped over someones backpack at lunch and hit her head off the table. For years I blamed myself, even though I was nowhere near her.

In Morganville everything was different. I could see a thick, black fog surrounding it. The tell-tale sign of death. Whenever I go near anywhere associated with death, the cemetary, mortuaries, I see a thick black fog surrounding it, that no one else can see. Morganville had that surrounding it. I tried to warn Jase, but he was hell-bent on finding his dad.

When I was lying in the hospital, after the dream, I remembered everything. I wasn't sure if Jase did. It was making my stomace sick, thinking about it. I finally asked Jase if he remembered them. His silence cut through me, untill he finally muttered, "What are you talking about, Callie? It was just a dream, go back to sleep."

I knew it wasn't just a dream. I remembered and he didn't. I didn't have the heart to tell him his mother was a vampire, so I lay perfectly sill, in the bed the nurses ahd wheeled in for me, and pretended to go back to sleep.

As soon as Jase's breathing got deeper I crept out of bed, and out the door. The hospital was quiet this time of night. A few nurses were talking, shuffling papers. A woman was buying a bag of doritos from the vending machine. I walked silently down the hall towards the waiting room, where Claire and Shane sat.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! I didn't leave it on too much of a cliffhanger :)**

**Please review and thanks for reading x**

**Cleo xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Thanks to the reviewers :) Hope you enjoy . . .**

* * *

_**Claire**_

Callie came cautiously down the hall towards us. I got up to hug her, without a word passing between us and she returned it, embracing me tightly.

"How are you?" She whispered to me.

"Fine," I whispered back. "How are you and Jase?"

"Jase's okay, he doesn't remember anything, but-" she stopped, her voice breaking. Suddenly she was sobbing against my shoulder and I was stroking her hair and making calming noises. It was just like old times.

When she calmed down I sat her a chair and got her hot chocolate from the machine beside us. She sipped it quietly. When she seemed relaxed again, I said quietly, "You remember."

She just nodded, staring at the floor. After some while, she said in a bitter voice I had never heard coming from her lips, "What's _he_ doing here?"

She meant Shane of course, who was sitting two chairs away from her.

Her tone shocked me. I had only ever heard a loving tone coming from her. Or a scared tone. Never bitter.

She looked up at me. "What? It's his fault any of this happened! Oh don't look at me like that. If you take him back you're a fool!" She stood up and stormed off, down the hall where she came from. Her hot chocolate crashed to the floor. She shouted back, "You were a fool for letting Nate go and you're a fool for even _looking_ at _him_!" And then she was gone.

I stared after her for a minute, in shock and disbelief. How did she know I was contemplating taking Shane back?

I felt a hand at my waist. Shane. I moved away from him and sat down. I was so confused. Did I love Shane? Should I give him a second chance? We all make mistakes, I know that, and I've made a fair few, but has he made one too big to be forgiven? And what would Jase do or say if I did decide to take him back? Those were the questions I desperatly needed to be answered, but unfortunatly, I had to answer them in my own.

I leaned my head on Shane's shoulder and fell asleep. It was the only kind of release I was going to get for a while.

* * *

In the morning I woke to a busy hospital, full of noise and the soft touch of someone caressing my hair. I looked up to see Shane, focused on me. I wallowed, in the beauitiful feel of him. The warmth that escaped him. I gave a small smile. His eyes lit up, magically when he saw it. He leaned down, eyes closing, lips slightly puffed out. Closer, closer . . .

I pulled away from him, in the last second, feeling guilty. For what, I don't know. He sat back. "I'd better go and see Jase." I said quickly.

He nodded. After a second of neither of us moving he said, "Can I come."

"I think it's best if you didn't. It might upset him. Let me just explain to him first."

I started to walk away from him, but he called, "Wait, Claire!"

I turned around to see him, striding towards me. "I know this isnt the time, or the place," he started, "but I want to tell you something."

"Shane-" I stated.

"Just listen. I know I haven't been there for you or Jase, but I want to make up for it. I was stupid and young and I wasn't sure what love was or how to deal with everything. I realise now I was so wrong. You're perfect, Claire. I love you. No wait untill I'm finished. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I love Jase, hell I even love Callie. Please, I just need one more chance and I promise, I'm yours for the rest of eternity."

Before I could stop him he put both hands on my cheeks and his lips crashed against mine. It was like nothing I've ever experience. It ignited something inside me and then I felt as if I was on fire. The world just melted around me, and it was just me and Shane. Just the feel of him, the smell of him.

When he let go I felt dizzy. He stroked my cheek softly and then turned and sat back down in his seat as if nothing happened. I started to walk in the direction of Jase's room. My legs felt like jelly. I braced myself at his door, to tell him that his father, his _real_ father, was going to be back in his life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Please review!**

**Love Cleo xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Thanks to the reviewers :) Nine reviews made me soooo happy XD Hope you enjoy . . .**

* * *

_**Claire**_

Jase was just as I last saw him. Laying in a hospital bed, in a large metal brace. Surrounded by beeping machines. Callie was nowhere in sight. He smiled when he saw me. It was like a ray of sunshine. I hadn't seen it in a while.

"Hey baby," I said brushing hair off his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," He said. He _sounded_ better and that made me stronger. "You?"

"I'm doing okay, honey."

My voice must have betrayed me because he squinted at me. "There's something wrong." He can read me like a book. "What happened?"

"Nothing, baby," I said quickly, sitting down. "I have some news that's all."

_Oh, God, _ I thought. _How am I supposed to tell him? Should I just say it? Should I wait? Am I doing the right thing? _

"Do you remember the man you went to see in Morganville? Your father?" I said unsteadily.

His face darkened. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, him and I got talking and-"

"What?" Jase interrupted. "You were talking to him after everything he's done? What did you say?"

He looked genuinely angry. Not at me, but at Shane. If he was angry for me talking to him what would he say about us getting back together? I put on a face that matched his.

"Don't interrupt me Jase!" I snapped and I instantly felt guilty.

He looked wounded. "I'm sorry . . . I just got carried away. Did you shout at him? Tell him where to shove it?"

"No I didn't. We talked and we - we," I swallowed. "Made up." I said slowly.

"Made up." Jase said, tasting the words. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. After all those years - you're just going to be friends with him again?"

"Not friends exactly." I said shortly, looking at the wall, the chair, the pattern on the floor. Anything but his face.

"Then what - no, you're kidding. What about Nate? _You cheeted on Nate?" _he shouted at me.

"I _did not_ cheat on Nate!" I shouted, flaring up. "You don't know anything Jase! Nate and I were over before we started!"

"So that explains why he was looking so sad." Jase said looking straight ahead, shaking his head. "I can't believe you. You're screwing that basterd. He's the enemy."

"Jase!" I said shocked and horrified. "You don't talk to me like that! And he's not the enemy! Everyone makes mistakes!"

"Yeah, but some are too big to be forgiven." He said shortly. "If he's so sorry why didn't he come find us earlier? Huh?"

"It's complicated," I said, my anger dying down. I suddenly felt very small. "_Very_ complicated."

"Yeah, it always is." He muttered. " So what now? You moving to Morganville to live with him? What about Nate and Callie and _me_?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You're my son, you come first. Before anyone. I'll stay here until you recover."

"And what about him, wont he be missing you?" He said mockingly. "Missing his bitch, he can toy with like a puppet."

"That's it Jase! I've had enough of you! My whole life I've put you ahead of me and my happiness!" I was shaking with anger. "You should be ashamed of yourself, the one time I get a chance to be happy you try to ruin it!" I shouted, not caring if the whole hospital heard.

"You were happy with Nate!" He shouted back.

"No I wasn't," I said quieter. "I wasn't. _You_ were. I couldn't leave Nate because _you_ loved him and it would have crushed _you_ to have him leave."

He looked shocked to hear that, but it was true. I _had _put his happiness ahead of my own. And look what I had to show for it? We sat in silence for a few minutes, until he said quietly, "I can't believe he's going to be any different." He looked honest and young and_ hurt_. "I'm sorry, mom, but whatever you believe about him, I don't think he's going to be any different."

I stood up and ran my finger along his cheek, and looked into those deep brown eyes, so like Shane's. "Only time can tell." I whispered to him.

* * *

**_Shane_**

I was evesdropping on Claire's and Jase's conversation. some people would say that's bad or rude, but if they had vampire hearing, they'd probaly do it aswell. Things weren't going so well. There was a lot of shouting going on. I felt like I should go in and stop them, but the sight of me might just make it worse.

My pocket started to vibrate. My phone. I took it out to see '_Merl'_ written across the screen.

"How's it going?" I said into the phone.

"Shane," Merl said. "I'll be perfectly honest with you. We're up shit creek without a paddle."

I mulled this over for a second.

"Really. Explain." I said, predicting what this was about.

"Xavier. He wants your blood, Shane." Merl said. "After he realised you escaped . . . well, lets just say the some of the guards lost their heads." He gulped dramatically and said, "Literally."

I sucked in air.

"Yeah, I kinda feel like that too," continued Merl. "'Cause I helped you outta' there I'm on his shit list too."

"Seriously? How did he know you helped me?" I exclaimed. I didn't expect Merl to get dragged into this too.

"Oh yeah, apparently _I'm quite a memorable person_." he put on a posh accent that was obviously a jab at Xavier. It almost made me laugh.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked. "You can stay with me, I'm gonna stay with Claire." _Hopefully, if Jase doen't act like he is now,_ I thought, but didn't add.

"Thanks buddy, I appreaciate it, I really do, but I'm headin' to the last - or maybe the first - place they'd look for a vampire." Merl said happily. "Mexico baby!"

I laughed, "Yeah don't forget the suncream." I could hear a car revving in the backround.

He laughed too. "I'll see you soon, munchkin."

"Just 'cause you could pass for a lamp post, doesn't make the rest of us_ normal_ people munchkins."

"_We're off to see the wizard!"_ he sang mockingly down the phone.

"It's more embarassing that you actually _know_ that song."

"What can I say? It's my guilty pleasure. I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

"Yeah, hopefully we'll get one," I said, suddenly serious. "Doesn't seem likely."

"Well way to bring down the mood. Cheer up, you never know what a bit of luck and a lot of courage and another sprinkle of luck can bring. Thats what my Mama used to say, God bless her."

I noticed Claire coming towards me, through a crowd of nurses. "Yeah, I've gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Hey, you won't, I'm dumping this phone, I'll call you if I need you."

We hung up and I turned towards Claire. "Hey, are you okay?"

One look at her face told me she wasn't. "He just needs more time, that's all. Who was that?"

"Merl," I answered.

"Shane? What about Xavier? Will he come after you? Because if Jase's in danger, we really have a problem."

"No, no Claire, everythings sorted out." And yeah, I was a lying basterd, but what was I supposed to tell her? That Xavier was out to get my blood because I killed his whole family? Then she'd be gone for good and wouldn't look back. No, I was just going to stay here and hope for the best. If I was lucky Xavier wouldn't find me. If not . . . then I'd have to deal with him. In the meantime I wrapped my arms around Claire and pulled her to my chest. We needed to get to a dark place soon; the sun would be up in a few hours. "Everything's going to work out okay." I whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thanks again to all the reviewers!**

**You know the drill, please review!**

**Love Cleo xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a flashback of the 18 years Shane spent without Claire and Jase. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Shane: 18 years earlier._**

"You came," she said. She sounded surprised. She was lying in a hospital bed and there was a baby beside her. It was tiny and was sleeping in a cradle. It was dressed in blue. I couldn't help think he looked just like her. I wanted to cross that room and take him in my arms. God I wanted to, but how could I? When I looked at the baby boy in the cradle I saw his mother. His lying bitch of a mother who never told me about my dad. Who chose to keep it a secret from me, even though I'd tell her anything. I'd do anything for her.

So I put on that cold, calcualating expression and said, "To tell you to never call again. I don't want anything to do with you," For some reason saying those words sent ice through my veins. I hated myself. For making Claire look like she was about to cry and I hated myself for what I said next. "Or that." Sending a disgusted look at the sleeping baby boy. So innocent.

"Then go," She said, blinking back the tears. Again I felt the urge to go and hug her and tell her that everything would be okay, but my pride stood in the way. It won out. "But believe me when I say this Shane, if you walk out that door you'll never see either of us again."

I turned around and muttered, "I'll take my chances," while walking out the door. She didn't mean that. Did she? _Why did I even care?_

* * *

It took me a good month to realize that my head was shoved so far up my ass I could choke on it. Why was I being such an asshole? Over my dad? The same dad that abused me and hated me? I let Claire go because of _him_?

Maybe there was still time. I could run over there and say sorry and beg for forgivness. It wasn't much but it was a start but it was something.

I headed off running towards the east side of town. There were apartments there and I had heard Claire lived in room 19. I ran, ran as if my life depended on it.

When I got there I caught a glimpse of her, in a car, driving towards the town borders. "No," I whispered. I tried to run after them, but she was driving too fast. "No, wait!" I shouted at the disapperaring car. She couldn't hear me. Eventually I ran out of breath and had to sit down, before my chest burst.

She left? I didn't realize she was serious. I put my head in my hands. _What have I done?_ I'd never see them again. Damn! I hit my head of the pavement. Damn! I did it again. I felt blood roll down the side of my face. Damn! Damn! Damn!

* * *

The next few days were spent in an alcohol haze. I didn't go to work. Didn't eat. Barely slept. All I did was stay in my room drinking and thinking about how much I've become like my father. Everytime I came to this realization I drank more.

* * *

After a while I ran out of money and there was no chance of Eve or Micahel lending any, so I had no choice but to sober up. It was horrible. At least when I was drunk my problems stayed mostly at bay, but when I was sober I had no choice but to think about them. About her face when I told her not to call anymore. About how innocent he looked sleeping in the cradle. About how much of a basterd I was that I didn't even know my own son's name.

Finally, I got the brainwave to actually _do_ something about it. Amelie could help.

"Please!" I pleaded. "I need to speak with her!"

"I'm afraid not, Shane," She said calmly. "Think about what _she needs_. What she needs is to raise her son with no distractions or drama. That is the end of the discussion and you will now leave."

"No!" I shouted. "You _will_ let me see her, you miserable bitch!"

Right then guards grabbed my two arms and hauled me towards the door. Before I was thrown out onto the street Amelie said, "I realize you are going through a tough period and you will be exused for your profanity, but mark my words Shane, you will not be seeing Claire or Jase ever again." _Jase_. _So that was his name_. Jase. Jase. Jase. _I like it,_ I thought.

* * *

I tried to leave Morganville a lot of times over the years, but it was a dumb idea. For one thing, I didn't even know where Jase and Claire were. They could be anywhere in the world. Anywhere. Secondly, Amelie had people looking out for any signs of me trying to escape. She had extra cops put at the borders just for me. That was around the time I got the tattoo. Mostly it was a reminder, but the tiniest part of me got it to spite Amelie. When she threatened to throw me in prison I laughed in her face. So that's where I went.

Prison was where I was turned into a vampire.

Prison was where I met Xavier.

It was fourteen years after Claire and Jase had left Morganville and I was _still_ trying to escape.

The prison was the most terrible place anyone could be thrown into. It was dirty, rat-infested and there were vampires. Sometimes vampires and humans were put into the same cell. Thats what happened to me. Xavier was only a newly made vamp. He had a wife, kids, everything I wanted.

The guards stopped bringing him blood one day and he turned those crimson eyes on me. He bit me, drank my blood and then turned me. For some reason I didn't hate him. He thought it was the best thing. We had become friends, strangely enough. He liked _The Who_ and so did I. It was simple as that.

Those days were tough, but eventually we got out. We still kept up our friendship. He used to invite me over for dinner to his house. His wife, Suzanne cooked dinner while his three teenage daughters, Taylor, Courtney and Alison argued. Sometimes it made me feel better spending time with them. Sometimes it just made the pain worse.

* * *

When the virus spread across the town, it definatly made it worse.

It didn't effect every vampire, it didn't effect Michael or Eve or Xavier, but it did effect me. The guilt, the pain, the bloodlust, everything was intensified. I became unstoppable and most of all I became crazy. I lived on the street like so many others, waiting for my next victim.

I wandered around, with no real sence of reality, when I stumbled across a house. It was a house, like any other house on this particular neighberhood, but I recognized it. I busted down the door and grabbed a woman inside.

"No Shane!" Xavier shouted and tried to tackle me. I took a stake and drove it through his heart. I bit into the womans neck. I killed four woman that day, all in the same house. Then I took out the stake in Xaviers heart and left him there with the bodies of his dead family.

Eventually the cure was found by Mynin and someone stuck a syringe into my arm. I was suddenly snapped back into the real world. A world where I didn't kill for sport and a world where I felt actual guilt.

A world where an angry bitter Xavier waited for the right moment to strike. And when he did, it wouldn't be quick.

* * *

**Hi! I hope that wasn't tooo boring! Thought maybe some of you would like to know _what exactly_ Shane got up to when Claire and Jase left :)**

**Please review :)**

**Love Cleo xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews :) I got to 100! I probably wont be updating as fast as I was over the summer, so please, bear with me. I have school and I don't have the use of a working laptop as much anymore, but you never know :) **

**Here's chapter 18 . . .**

* * *

**Claire**

"I'm sorry, but he'll never walk again."

"What? But you said-" I cut myself off and looked at Jase's doctor. She was large, with short red hair and a solemn look on her face.

"I know what we said Mrs Cole-"

"_Miss Danvers_." I corrected.

"_Miss Danvers, _I beg your pardon. I know what we said, but they were just estimates. I'm sorry. His spinal cord is just too badly damged for any kind of repair. He would be able for a wheelchair, though. We can try him out in one today if you like."

She just told me my son would never walk again. Fear coursed through me. This was my worst nightmare come true. It was my fault this happened. I shouldn't have told him about Morganville. I felt like crawling into a closet to cry and never come out. But I had to be strong. For Jase.

"I'll see what _he_ want's." I muttered.

She nodded once, "I'll leave you to it then." and walked away.

Inside Jase's room, he was in his bed, as usual, watching the t.v that had been specially moved for him, so he could watch it without a strain. Callie sat on the chair to his left. His hand in hers. Nate was standing by the window. He called into see Jase often. Things were a little weird between us, but I was glad he was still here for Jase. They all stopped talking when I walked in.

Callie was still angry at me and scowled.

"Hello," I said to everyone. It was awkward being in a room full of people that didn't want to see you. Nate was the only one who said hello back. "If everyone could please leave for a second, I'd like to speak to Jase alone."

Callie looked at Jase and muttered, "I'm not leaving." Nate stood rooted to his spot, but didn't say anything.

"It's not up for disgussion!" I said frustrated. I'd been walking on egg shells for days, trying not to anger anyone further. Well not anymore. "I want to talk to my son, so everyone get out!"

Nate practically ran out the door. He knew I wasn't a force to be reckoned with in this mood. Callie shot one more glance at Jase before slinking out, without a glance at me.

I walked over to Jase's side but didn't touch him.

"What do you want?" He said.

"I have some news from the doctors." I said.

Even though he was angry with me, he brightened up and said, "Is it about when I can start the excercises to help me walk again?"

I looked at his face. It was beautiful. He got the best features from both Shane and I. He looked beautiful and innocent and most of all he looked like he didn't deserve this.

"No, baby." I said with a tear in my eye. "It's not."

"What is it then?" Jase said anxiously, sensing the dred in my voice.

"Baby they said-they said that you won't . . . walk again."

**Jase**

My hear broke into a million pieces, each one with a tiny, sharp edge that stung me somewhere. I had regained feeling in my upper-body, but not the lower. I thought it would come with time. I thought with the excercises . . .

Fear and desperation and despair coursed through me. When I looked up at Moms tear-filled brown eyes, my emotions multiplied. Tears sprung to my eyes and I fought hard to keep them from spilling over.

Mom let the tears spill down her face and leaned down to me. She put her head in the crook of my neck and her hands on my shoulders - in a kind of half hug. She whispered, "It's okay to cry, baby."

And I did. With Mom there for me, never judging me. I didn't feel ashamed, just accepted. That's the way Mom always made me feel, from when I was six years old and trying to ride a bike, to now. She let me cry and I let her cry. She stroked my hair and whispered encouraging things to me.

When there was a knock on the door, I pulled myself together. So did Mom. I had forgotton about any arguments we'd had, in the last few minutes, until Shane stepped in the door.

I braced myself. I hadn't seen him since Morganville. He didn't have the balls to come and see me in the hospital. He looked the same as he did then, tall, dark hair, and so undeniably, sickeningly like me. He looked uncomfortable for a second and then said, "Hey. How are you?" That was directed at me.

"Hey. Jase's good." Mom said quickly, and stood up rubbing her eyes. It's a good thing she answered for me, because my reply would have been a little less polite. I couldn't help the large bubble of hate that surfaced when I saw Shane. The sight of him made my blood boil. "I thought you were staying in the apartment?"

_So they were living together now? _I let out an involuntary groan.

"I was, I know it's only just after getting dark, but I have to talk to you." Was it me or did his voice sound urgent?

"What's it about?" Mom said, catching onto the urgency.

Shane cast an anxious glance over to me. "Xavier."

"What about him?" I didn't recognise the name, but Mom did. She stiffened at the mention of his name.

"We have to leave right now." Shane blurted. "He'll be here in five minutes. If we don't leave now, he'll kill us all."

"But . . . Jase can't leave!" Mom said frantically. Her eyes held fear beyond my comprehension. "He can't walk!"

"What's going on? Who's Xavier?" I demanded.

No one looked at me. They just kept looking at each other.

"We're just waisting time!" Shane shouted.

Mom took a step towards me. "I'm not going anywhere without Jase. It's you he wants. You go."

"But if he finds you, he'll kill you! He'll leave Jase alone! He's already fucked with him enough!" Shane shouted. "We don't have time for this!"

Mom was still shaking her head. Never willing to leave me in the sight of danger.

"Mom," I whispered taking her hand. "Go."

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review :)**

**Love Cleo xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews :) I finally got to update so I hope you like it . . .**

* * *

_Mom took a step towards me. "I'm not going anywhere without Jase. It's you he wants. You go."_

_"But if he finds you, he'll kill you! He'll leave Jase alone! He's already fucked with him enough!" Shane shouted. "We don't have time for this!"_

_Mom was still shaking her head. Never willing to leave me in the sight of danger._

_"Mom," I whispered taking her hand. "Go."_

* * *

**Shane**

"No," I breathed. "Neither of you are going to die today."

I took a deep breath.

My family were in this room. Everyting I had fought for. I wouldn't let them go that easily. I'd save them, or die trying.

"Well what are we going to do then, Shane?" Claire said. She was almost shouting, her voice shrill.

"Stay here." I told them and headed towards the door.

"What?" Claire shouted, this time not caring how loud she was. "You can't face him alone!"

"What other choice do I have! I can't let them kill you." I looked at Jase. "Either of you."

"_You_ don't have to die!" Jase said shakilly.

He startled me. I would have thought he would have given a million bucks to the first person who killed me. Now he was trying to talk me out of saving them? I walked over to his bed and looked down on him.

"Everything I told you was true," I said quietly, my face the mask of a calm man. "I love you and I love your mother. From the moment I set eyes on her. Take care of her. And take care of yourself, son." I patted his shoulder.

He looked up at me brows furrowed. It was the best I could do. I wanted to hug him, or something, but he'd probably freak out. I walked out the door, with Claire screaming behind me. I turned on my heel. "Make sure no one can get in. Barricade the door. I'll stop Xavier."

"No Shane!" She said, a tear rolling down her pale cheek. "I'll help you, you can't do it alone."

"No. You have to take care of Jase. Make sure he stays alive. I'll do my part. You do yours."

She stared at me. "I love you." She whispered, tears rolling freely down her face.

I pulled her towards me and kissed her deeply. "I love you too." I whispered against her lips. Then I turned and walked down the hall - filled with busy nurses, doctors and patients.

Xavier was right on time, pulling up in a tinted black sedan. Several others just like it pulled up beside it.

Xavier got out of one and waltzed over to me. "Shane," he said, grinning, as if i was an old friend he was meeting for lunch. "I thought you'd be half way to Mexico, like that stupid oaf is, by now."

"I'm not running from you, Save." I didn't think about a few minutes ago, when I was damn well prepared to be half way to Mexico. But that was before I thought about Jase. He couldn't travel. Not in his condition. I didn't think Xavier would hurt him again, but that was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

"So, Shane," Xavier roughly grabbed me by my throat and smiled maleficently. "How do you want to die?"

**Jase**

Mom barricaded the door. She put anything she could in front of it. Machines, my bedside locker, the spare bed . . . whatever there was. We could hear screaming coming from outside. I kep thinking back to what Shane had said. It had moved something inside of me. I didn't forgive him, or anything like that, but I found myself wondering if I could ever forgive him - ever call him Dad. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and focused on this moment. I wished I could do something instead of just lie here. I wanted to help, but I couldn't move. I cursed. And then I thought of something.

"Callie! Mom! Where's Callie?" I almost had a heart attack. I couldn't believe I was only thinking about Callie now. She could be dead. Dreadmsurged through me.

"I-" Mom started, but was interrupted by a large rhymic thumping at the door. Her eyes widened and she braced herself against the mountain of furniture. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ The furniture vibrated and pushed foreward slightly.

"Shit!" Mom cursed and pushed harder.

It was no use. The thumping got louder and the furniture opened more and more. Exposing us to the outside threat.

Mom wouldn't give up, she pushed and pushed. I was pretty sure she was ready to fall to the ground, but she kept pushing. Fighting for our lives.

Finally the furniture went flying. Smashing into the walls. So did Mom. I shouted to her. The door flung open to reveal, a blood-stained, crimson-eyed Callie.

* * *

**Sorry it's not so long :/ But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Please review:)**

**Love Cleo xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here it is! But first I want to ask you all a massive favour. Well, it's not that massive. Id just like you all to vote on my poll. It's about Never Coming Home. I really love writing this story and it's by far my most poular, but I don't want people to get sick of it and think I'm dragging it out too much. I really just want to know whether you think I should finish it up in the next few chapters or keep going with the story line. It's up to you guys, I really don't mind either way. I'd love to continue with it, but if people are getting sick of it and want it finished thats fine. So please vote on my poll and I'll love you forever!**

* * *

**Claire**

My body flew into the air and crashed into the wall. I shook off the pain and sprung up. What I saw nearly knocked the breath out of me.

A blood-stained Callie with red eyes.

It was like I was stuck in a horrble nightmare. She was advancing on Jase. I sprung on her and pinned her to the floor. She squirmed and cursed, but she wasn't as strong as I was. Newborn vampires are weak.

I knew that from experience.

I was holding her down, trying to figure out what to do next, when a shadow loomed over me. I didn't have time to react, and I felt a searing pain in my back.

Then everything went black.

**Jase**

Mom was holding Callie down. She wasn't struggling. I couldn't get my head around it. Callie was a vampire. A blood-sucking, vampire. What had happened? How had it come to this? My thoughts were cut short when a vampire stepped in the door. I tried to shout, to warn Mom, but before I could get a word out he drove a stake into her back. Her eyes widened and she fell foreward.

Callie struggled out from under Moms weight and stood up. She smiled sweetly at me, but it was hard to forget her eyes. Red like blood. "Jase," She whispered. In a second she was beside me, breathing cold air on my neck.

"No," I said and tried to push her away, but she didn't move. It was like trying to push a brick wall.

She pulled back from me again and whispered, "Jase, I love you." When I struggled to get away from her she grabbbed my wrist, in a death grip. "Jase? Tell me you love me too. Tell me!" Anger flashed across her face, but it was gone in a second, replaced by a sweet smile. "Never mind, sugar. You will in a moment. Soon, we'll be together forever." She laughed and lunged towards my throat again.

"No!" I wanted to punch her, slap her, hurt her, but I couldn't. My psycho-vampire-girlfriend was trying to eat me and I wouldn't hit her because of my morels.

I felt my neck burning and I knew she had bitten into me. It hurt, oh god it hurt. I felt my head go dizzy. The room started to spin. I wanted to close my eyes, and fall asleep, maybe never wake up . . . Then she stopped. She pulled away and knawed at her wrist. Blood spurted. As soon as the blood hit my tounge I wanted more. It was all I could think about. Finding someone. . . Ripping out their throat. . . That sweet blood in my mouth . . .

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't be feeling like that. I knew it wasn't right. I ignored it. All I wanted was this.

When Callie pulled her wrist away from me, I tried to follow it, but she shook her head. I didn't have time to respond, because something in my clicked. And when I say clicked, I mean that literally.

My bones.

They were realining themselves.

I could feel everyone of them click back into place. I grinned and gingerly moved my toe. It moved. It moved! For the first time in weeks I could feel my legs. I swung one leg off the bed, then the next. I stood up. Took a step. I grinned and ran my tongue across my teeth. All the joy I was feeling faded, into something far more dangerous. I could feel my fangs, long, sharp, deadly.

It was a fight between my humanity and bloodlust. Callie was staring at me expectantly.

My bloodlust won over.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to vote on my poll and as usual please review!**

**Love Cleo xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! So I read all your reviews (as I usually do!) and I took everything on board! But I'm still not sure about continuing the story? BlackSapphireShadow96 suggested a sequel, and I'm gonna add that to the poll. Also, I'm so sorry I didn't have the poll up on my profile! I'm still getting used to fanfic:)**** I think (Hope to god) it's up now. So please vote! **

**I also feel the need to say I can't freakin' wait for Last Breath, I want to read it now! I'm sad I cant :(**

**Back to the story. I feel like writing some romance :)**** . . .**

_**Claire**_

_Sunlight pored through the open window, warming my skin. I sighed with content and snuggled closer into my pillows. What a perfect morning. A warm arm went around my bare waist, sending shivers up and down my side. _

"_Morning." A deep, drowsy voice whispered into the groove in my back. I felt a soft kiss press on my shoulder, then another, and another, until he had worked all the way to my mouth and was pressing, so soft against my lips. My hands moved up, to tangle in his hair, and to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. "I love you," I whispered, my lips still pressed against his. _

_His hand moved from my stomach, to my cheek, stroking it. "I love you too. I always will."_

_I pulled away and took his face in both of my hands. "Forever?" Worry morphed my voice._

"_Forever." His brown eyes bore into mine, leaving no doubt. "Will you stay with my forever?" His husky voice whispered._

_I kissed him again, it was sweet, and full of promise. "Forever." _

_He moved us, so he was leaning over me, shielding me. He lowered his face, inches from mine. His nose touched mine, his hair brushed my face. _

"_I'll never let you go." I whispered._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_**Jase**_

Callie and I terrorized the hospital, biting people at random, killing. She never tired. I did. After my first bite, I was satisfied, full, and disgusted with what I had done. I looked back at my mass of destruction and felt utterly disgraced with myself. I had become a monster.

Although I had come to my senses, Callie hadn't. She was still killing and I didn't know how to stop her. I was too tired, too defeated.

When I heard Shane howl out in pain, I forgot about the self-disgust and Callie, and rushed downstairs, to the front desk.

It was dark outside, but I could still see perfectly.

Outside, there was a circle of man - vampires surrounding a laughing man holding Shane up by his throat. He was driving a knife into his stomach, and every time he did, Shane jerked with pain. I forgot all about hating Shane and dove into the men, trying to fight every one of them off with my bare hands.

It was no use. Even with the strength I had gathered, I was weak and tired, and no amount of adrenaline would keep me going. The vampires in the circle grabbed me, beat me, and threw me out onto the side of the road. Easy as that. No heroic moves. I couldn't save my father and that was that. I was weak. Filled with hatred, pain and disgust. And as I watched a man approach me with a silver stake, I realised that was how I was going to die.

_**Shane**_

It was one thing to torture me, but bring my son into it and there's a problem. Xavier and his gang had been tearing me apart with a silver-coated knife long before Jase had arrived. I wasn't strong enough to overcome them, but I hadn't given up the fight. I wouldn't cry out in pain, or stop struggling. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

When Jase arrived, I was torn between overjoyed and anguished. If I was going to die now, the last person I wanted to see was my son. I would go straight up to heaven happy. But Jase shouldn't have been there. He was going to get himself killed, and he almost did. When I saw Xavier's crew beat him, something ignited inside me.

Rage.

I couldn't just sit there and watch him die. I summoned the strength inside of me and threw Xavier off me. I lunged at the vamp who was advancing on Jase with the stake. I tackled him to the ground, wrestled the stake of him and struck him through the heart.

I still had the others to worry about.

I didn't stop them. I didn't fight them. Didn't have the chance. I was saved. Not by Jase, or Claire or even Callie, but by sirens. The human police force. Xavier wasn't one to be put off by humans, but he wouldn't go to the hassle of killing seven squad cars filled with armed humans. He wouldn't want to stain his suit.

Instead, he winked and bolted into his car. He was followed by the rest of the men and before I knew it I was helping Jase up.

Shock raced through me. I stared at him. He was standing. Walking. It took me a minute to put two and two together.

"Don't ask." He muttered, brushing his hoodie.

"You're a vampire?" I blurted. I couldn't believe this was happening. Jase didn't deserve this life. "How did it happen? When? A few minutes ago?"

"'Bout an hour." He said, eyes diverted. "Why?"

"Why?" I echoed. "_Why? _Do you realise what's happened to you? You're a _vampire. _You're talking like it's no big deal." I stared at him.

"Just shut the fuck up." He said and walked back into the hospital as the police cars came squealing to a halt a few metres away from me.

The cops didn't see me, but it was only a matter of time before they did, so I followed Jase into the hospital to find Claire and get the hell out of the hospital.

I headed straight for Jase's old room and found Claire lying unconscious on the floor, with a stake in her back. I ran for her and pulled out the stake, hoping it wasn't too late.

Breathing hard, I turned her over onto her back and stared at her face. "C'mon Claire. Come back to me."

I could hear footsteps pounding in the hospital and the shouts of police. They didn't matter. Only Claire did.

"Please." I begged. I wasn't sure _who _I was begging; Claire or God. "Please open your eyes."

I stroked her cheek, terrified. Her eyes fluttered open and if my heart still beat, I'm sure it would have stopped.

"I love you." She whispered hoarsely.

"I love you too." I whispered back and kissed her, so overcome with relief, that I didn't care what I was doing.

The shouts down the hall got louder.

I lifted Claire up into my arms, whispered, "Lets get you out of here." and jumped out the window, into the alley where Jase and Callie were waiting.

**I hoped you liked it, thanks for reading.**

**Please review and vote on my poll. **

**Love Cleo xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry :P ! **

**First of all I changed my name it's now FearlesslyLove hope it doesn't confuse anyone :) **

**Second I'll just give a recap on what happened. Claire, Shane, Jase and Callie were in a hospital OUTSIDE OF MORGANVILLE in a town where Claire, Jase and Callie used to live. Xavier attacked and changed Callie, then Callie changed Jase. They killed a load of people together and Claire was knocked unconcious so Shane's carrying her. So just to be clear, Jase Callie, Claire and Shane are ALL vamps. Enjoy . . .!**

* * *

_**Jase**_

We all stood outside the hospital for a few moments trying to catch our bearings. I knew Shane didn't have a clue where we were, but I did.

"This way," I said and started off towards our apartment we lived in not so long ago. Back when everything was simple. Shane, who was still holding an unconcious Mom, followed. I kept to the shadows.

I spared a glance back at Callie. She was a mess. Torn, bloodstained clothes. Tear stains down her cheeks. I didn't have to be a mind readiner to know what she was feeling. Guilt. Remorse. Pain. I grabbed down and took hold of her hand. She stared at our joined hands. Then she turned those beautiful green eyes I loved so much on me.

We kept walking.

* * *

**_Shane_**

When we reached the apartment, there was no sign of anyone else. No Nate in particular. I could relax a little.

Jase pointed to a room, down the hall when I asked where Claire's room was. It was small, and had yellow walls, with a cream bedspread. I could almost imagine Claire in her with Jase when he was only a baby.

I lay her down on the bed and moved a strand of hair from her face, then kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

_**Jase**_

Callie stood with her back to me, head hung. Her shoulders were shaking with the tears. I put my arms around her from behind and hugged her tightly.

"Why don't you hate me?" She whimpered. "You should hate me. Look what I did to you."

"Shhh," I whispered. "I couldn't hate you if I wanted."

"You should!"

"Shhh," I whispered again. "I love you."

She broke from my grip and turned to face me. "How can you love me!" She shouted. "You're a vampire because of me! You murdered people because of me! Oh god,_ I_ murdered people." She collapsed to the floor sobbing.

I fell with her and took her in my arms. I smoothed her hair and kissed it. "Whatever happened happened. We can't change the past, Call. Come on." I took her hand and led her into the bathroom. "Get yourself cleaned up. Change your clothes. You'll feel better then." She nodded and swallowed hard and I left her, shutting the door behind me.

Shane was waiting in the kitchen when I got back. He was leaning against the counter, arms folded.

"She okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said and leaned over the counter, holding my head in my hands. I let out a deep breath and shook my head. I didn't know how to deal with any of this, and I didn't need Shane looking at me when I was at me worst.

"Listen," Shane said softly. "I can help you. I-I know it's not easy . . . starting out, but I can help. If you want to take it."

I looked at him. He was being serious. I wanted to accept his help, but I couldnt. Something wouldn't let me. "It's a bit late to want to help me. Where were you when Mom was sick in hospital, or when she couldn't pay the rent, or-"

"I know." Shane said firmly. "I know all of that. But you have to realise, I was just a stupid kid back then! I didn't know what I was doing! I'm-"

"Don't tell me your sorry. Don't tell me, because I don't want to hear it. You didn't beak _my_ heart. _I_ didn't cry every day over you. But do you want to know who did?"

I didn't have to say it. He knew how much he had hurt Mom. I could see it in his eyes. "I wish I could have gotton to know you. You're something special, you know that?"

His words shocked me. I never thought approval from others were important. I usually rode by my own rules, but somehow, somewhere, I always needed to hear that from my dad. Not Nate, even though he was the best substitue I could ever have asked for. But that was all he was. A substitue. And here was my _real_ dad. Saying something I've always wanted - but never admitted I wanted - to hear.

I turned by face away from him and stared at the wall.

"All my life I've blamed everything on you. Everything that was wrong, every time Mom cried, I said 'That's Dads fault' even though I didn't know you, I knew _about_ you." I said.

"And you were right." He said softly. "Me and your mother, we were through so much together. And I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you two go. If I could turn back time I would."

I turned back to look at him and looked him straight in the eye.

"You know you remind me of myself when I was your age, or at least the best parts. But your all man. I wasn't." He looked away. "I heard you say to Callie 'You can't change the past' I learned that lesson a long time ago. But something else I learned is you _can_ make up for it. I'm gonna make up for it if it kills me. I'm never going to leave you're mother ever again, 'till the day I die - which could be a long time away. I don't want to leave you either. I want to know you, Jase. If you'll just let me in."

I thought about Mom, and about happy it would make her. Then I thought about how happy it could make_ me_.

"I don't know about you," I said, "But promises mean a lot to me," he smiled when I said that. "Promise me you'll never hurt her again. Ever."

"I'll do one better," He said. "I promise I'll never hurt or leave Claire or you ever again. Might as well throw in Callie too. I'll never hurt Claire, you or Callie for as long as I live."

I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. He slapped my back and I slapped his. Progress.

The door of the bathroom shut and I pulled away from Shane. "I better go check on her."

"Yeah." He said. "Go on."

* * *

_**Shane**_

"Thank you." A soft voice said from behind me. Claire was leaning against the wall watching me. I didn't notice her, Jase musn't have either.

"I needed to do that. For me." I said.

"Well thank you. He might not show it, but I know deep down that it means a lot to him."

She walked right up to me. She had changed her clothes and cleaned up. She layed her hands on my cheek, and kissed me lightly. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist. We kissed like it was the end of the world. I kissed her like I'd never let her go, and in that moment I felt sure, so sure that I never would.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review**

**Cleo xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I hope you like this chapter! Who wants to be inside Xavier's head?**

**Xavier**

It was getting close to sunrise and no matter how immune he got to sunlight, it always felt so _unatural _to be awake at daytime. He shifted uncomfortably, on impulse.

He wasn't always like this. He once was human. With a family. A loving wife, three beautiful daughters. He had been happy, even with his average boring job. It's hard to find happiness in a town like Morganville. Although, he was sure there was no town like Morganville.

He imagined the sunrise. He imagined the clouds parting and the sun coming out, giving a pink edge to clouds, driving out all the darkness. Just then, he thought of his wife. Of her laugh. He used to tell her it was like sunshine. And it was. It warmed him. But he would never hear it again. Nor would he ever hear his three girls arguing. He laughed. They always argued over the silliest of things. _Who used my hair spray? Stay out of my room! _

His reminiscent smile was swiped slowly off his face as he thought of that night. Of the blood. Of the nightmares he'd had afterwards. Of _him_. Of how he'd rip out Shane's throat, like he'd ripped out theirs. No, it wouldn't be that quick. He had to feel the pain, the horror Xavier felt when Shane had left him with the bodies of his family. He had to pay. And Xavier knew exactly how.

**Claire**

It had been days since the attack and we were all at our wits end waiting for Xavier to surface. We tried to act calm and natural and Shane even broke into the hospital to stock up on blood supplies. It was awful being cooped up in a tiny apartment twenty-four seven. Sometimes I went out walking at night, just to get away from it all. The cold air seemed to snap me back to reality and help me think clearer.

I needed to figure out what to do. Needed to save my son. I felt so guilty. It was all my fault. I had let Morganville destroy him, and Callie too. Just like it destroyed me. All Jase ever did was care for her. She got the worst urges for blood out of the three of us. She was the one who couldn't control herself. She was fine most of the time, but when she got hungry . . .

I shook my head, driving the thoughts out of my head and stared at a bare tree shaking in the wind. I pulled my coat on tighter. It was cold. It would be Jase's birthday soon. The bitter winter cold always reminded me of the day he was born. So small. So fragile. Look what he had grown into. I was so proud of him. He grew up so strong.

I looked around. A few people buslted past - probably night-shift workers - none of them too concerned about a woman sitting on a park bench in the middle of the night.

The street lamp above me flickered. I looked up startled. It flickered again. I flew to my feet on instinct. This time it flickered off. I could still see perfectly. I braced myself, waiting to be attacked. Ready to fight until the life was dragged out of me. Nothing came. I scouted the area. There was no sign of anyone. Slightly on edge, I decided to go home. I was extra cautious on the way back, glancing behind me every few minutes, walking briskly.

When I got to the apartment the door was ajar. The apartment was suffocated in darkness. I flung the door open, and it cracked against the wall with a bang.

"Jase?" I shouted. There was no reply. I searched every room, every closet, even turned over the beds. "Jase!"

I was searching the kitchen when I found the note.

_Wherehouse 21_

_Greenstreet_

I ran.

**Xavier**

Shane's _lover, _Claire, arrived about a half an hour after Xavier had his guards brought them all to the wherehouse. She didn't make a sound, but then she didn't have to, Xavier had his guards stationed all around the perimeter. They caught her and hauled her in. They didn't stake her, just tied her up with silver chains alongside Shane and the pretty young girl Xavier didn't know the name of.

"Where's Jase?" She demanded. "Where's my son?"

"What did you do to him?" Shane shouted.

"I haven't done anything to him, he's outside. Would you like to see him?"

Claire's mouth opened in untrusting disbelief. She nodded.

Xavier snapped his fingers and the guards hauled her up and over to one of the windows that had a good view of the yard outside.

Shane's son - _Jase _- was outside, chained to a metal railing. He was securely tied with pure silver chains, he wouldn't escape.

"Why is he out there?" Claire asked, honestly confused. Xavier couldn't blame her. "Why isn't he with us?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Xavier asked her.

Her face paled even more, Xavier wouldn't have thought it possible. "No. No!" She tried to lunge foreward, but the guards had a iron hold on her. "Please God, no!"

Xavier got a flash of Suzanne, of the way she lunged to stop Shane from attacking their daughters. She died trying to save them, and Xavier realised that Claire was prepared to also. The way she was kicking, screaming. Suddenly Claire wasn't Claire anymore, she morphed into Suzanne, with her short brown hair, burning into Suzanne's long blond locks. All Xavier could hear was Suzanne's screams.

Xavier shook himself out of it. Claire went back to being Claire. This wasn't about her. This was about Shane. Xavier watched as the clouds opened and the sun poured through. Sunrise. Claire scremed a bloodcurdling scream, arms flailing at the window, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Screaming for the son she was about to lose.

Xavier looked back at Shane. His eyes were on Claire. _This_ was the horror he neeed to feel. The pain. Because there was nothing worse than seeing the one you love breaking into a million, tiny pieces.

**I hope you liked it:)**

**Please review!**

**Love Cleo xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, I know it's been forever since I updated this story. Forgive me? Just in case anyone needs to be caught up, Xavier has captured Shane, Claire, Callie and Jace and brought them to an abandoned warehouse in an attempt to get revenge on Shane for killing his family. He has tied everyone up with silver chains, but left Jace outside, chained helplessly to a metal railing, and the sun's about to come up . . . Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Jace**_

I closed my eyes and thought of Callie. I could hear her screaming from inside the warehouse, screaming for me, but I blocked it out. Instead, I thought of her laugh, of how when she smiled it made others want to smile too. I thought of how she spoke, soft and sweet, like her lips . . .

The blue twilight was slowly fading, turning to pink and I took a deep, calm breath. I may not have been a vampire for long, but I knew what happened when in direct sunlight and surprisingly . . . I was kind of at peace with it. It was strange how I was staring death in the face and didn't care as such. If my heart still beat, I knew it would be hammering against my chest.

I raised my eyes to look at the horizon. If it was my last sunset, I was going to watch it.

Even if it would burn me to ashes.

I thought of Callie.

* * *

_**Claire**_

I watched out the window at my son, chained to a railing, utterly helpless. My cheeks were damp with tears and my throat was raw from screaming but I wouldn't stop. Couldn't. No matter how long Xavier shouted at me to shut up or tightened the siver on my already scalded body. The chains were tight. They were tied in a way that would be easy to break if they were on someone else, but impossible to break yourself out of. Vampire strength or not.

I pulled and twisted viciously at the silver chains that burned me like acid. I could barely feel it.

Callie was sobbing. Harsh, cruel sounds that seemed to come from her very core. She wasn't looking out of the window.

"Xavier," Shane said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Xavier turned slowly to look at him and stared at him for a moment, his face unreadable. Shane was sitting in the floor, tied up like the rest of us. His chains looked tighter than ours though. "You think that makes up for what you did to my family?" He said softly. "After everything you did? _Sorry?_"

"No." Shane said shaking his head slowly. "I know it doesn't. But it also doesn't make it okay for you to do this to _my_ family."

Xavier flared up and kicked Shane square in the jaw so he went flying backwards, landing heavily on the concrete floor. "Don't preach to me!" Xavier shouted, his face contorting with rage. Even his guards seemed to shrink back further into the shadows. "You have to feel the pain! The pain I felt!"

Shane sat up painfully, slowly, cradling his jaw. It was possibly broken, but would heal fast. "I _am_ feeling it! Right now. You're going to kill my son!" He stopped for a moment before adding, softer, "How does that make you any better than I was."

Xavier just stared at him, his face a mask once more.

"You're just like me." Shane said softly. So soft that it was barely audible. But it was enough. Enough to cause Xaviers face to twitch, just an inch.

"I am nothing like you." Xavier said, but it sounded wrong even to my ears. He didn't sound like his usual, confident self. Doubt had crept in. Doubt in himself. "You are a cold-blooded killer. You murdered your friends family. I am nothing like you."

Shane ran a tongue over his damp lips. His face was guarded. "You're murdering my family, Xavier."

"We are not friends!" His voice was shaking with anger.

"But we were once." Shane said breathlessly. "You saved my life and I'll never forget that. What I did to you . . . to your family . . . I didn't do it out of cold blood-"

"Then what would you call it?" Xavier exploded.

"I'd call it a disease." Shane said steadily. "I'd call it something I had no control over. I'd call it something I'll never forget-never allow myself to forget. Something that I don't expect you to forgive me for but please, please," his voice was desperate. "Please don't do this to my family. To him. He didn't do anything to you or your family. That was me. All me. Take it out on me. He's just a child." Shane's voice had melted into a whisper.

Xavier stood frozen, his head bowed, arms by his side. He almost looked like a statue, unbreathing and eerily still.

"It's almost dawn." His whisper was harsh, and it made me jump. He reached down and snapped my silver chains open, barely registering that it burned his hands. "Save your son."

I didn't wait. I jumped up. My body was in agony - on fire. There were burns all over my body but I didn't stop to think about it. I ran for the doors. Xaviers guards let me go. I ran straight out into the dusty yard. The sun was just coming up. It was distant and the sky was pink, fading into a light blue.

Jace was staring straight out towards the sun. Smoke begun to rise off his - and my - skin as the sun got stronger. He barely winced. Just kept his eyes trained on the sun.

"Jace!" I shouted and rushed with vampire speed towards him.

He barely had time to register me before I had snapped open his chains and smothered him in a hug. Half out of relief, half to protect him from the sun.

"Mom," His voice was muffled against my shoulder.

I wanted to say so many things like, _I love you so much _or _thank god you're okay _or even _I'm never letting you out of my sight again _but instead I just said, "Come on. We have to get out of this sun."

I took him by the arm, trying to hold him as close as possible, while still moving quickly. He was weak, I noticed, but then again so was I, that's what silver did to us.

In the warehouse there was no sign of Xavier, or any of his guards. He had obvioulsy unchained Shane, because he had unchained Callie, who - the moment she saw Jace - launched herself at him, hugging him close, sobbing silently into his chest, completely oblivious to the world.

I looked over at Shane. He looked awful. His clothes were torn and dirty and he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was streaked with burns. He stood looking at Jace and Callie as if they mesmerized him. He looked over at me and the look in his eyes . . . almost made me fall in love with him all over agin.

He could have said anything - anything in the whole entire world, but instead he said something that hit Claire like a punch in the stomach.

"Kind of reminds you of us back then, doesn't it?" he said.

I walked carefully over to him, not saying a word, barely breathing. I was so close that she could feel his breath against her hair. She laid a cool hand lighty on his cheek. He looked faintly surprise and his lips parted. She rose up onto her tiptoes and brushed her lip softly against his. His lips were just as soft and sweet as she remembered and he kissed her back with that same gentle caress. His body relaxed against hers, and his arms went around her, tight and secure.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips.

She pulled away and looked him in those deep brown eyes. Those eyes that used to be able to see right through her. Those eyes that had looked into hers, so sure that there was nothing in the world that could change how they felt about each other. And now, looking into his eyes, despite everything - she had that same feeling.

"I love you too. God, I love you so much." She took his hand and turned to look over at Jace and Callie. They were still wrapped up in an embrace.

"Let's go home." She said to them.

Jace raised his head and Callie released her grip on him and turned around. He took her hand.

"And where's that?" Jace said.

"Wherever you want." I said. "But I think that until you two get used to being . . . what you are now, Morganville is where we should go."

The look in Jace's eyes was something I had never seen in them before. It was strange how much you could grow up in only a few weeks. It made me feel slightly hollow inside.

He kissed Callie's forehead and said quietly, "Okay."

* * *

**Hi! I hope you liked it. **

**Please review!**

**Love Cleo xxx**


End file.
